A new faction
by shadow of the rising phoenix
Summary: The Fourth Great Ninja War is over, and the ninja world is saved, but as the allied forces stumbled across something on the battlefield, a gate way. This was kept secret for a month before they decided to send people trough. and what they found was shocking. Now Naruto and a team are sent trough to be undercover to get some answers on some of the weird, things they have detected.
1. The Secret Mission

**The secret mission.**

"So this is it?" Naruto asked annoyed as he looked a high school named Kuoh.

"Yeah, it is." Shikamaru responded with his usual lazy fair attitude as he crossed his arms in front of him. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt with his clan's emblem on the front and black jogging pants. While Naruto was wearing an orange tracksuit almost identical to his usual, the only difference being instead of black it was a very dark blue colour, nearly black.

They were both standing in front of Kuoh Acadamy, a school they had enrolled into, and were to join tomorrow.

"I still can't believe granny Tsunade want me to go undercover in a _school"_ Naruto emphasized the last, clearly terrified like it was the bane of all existence "I mean, I only passed the test because you managed to sneak me the answers during the test." Naruto swung wildly with his arms to emphasize his point, beginning to walk down the road with Shikamaru only muttering "troublesome" before answering properly.

"First of; you _asked_ to be on the team, to explore this new world. Second; because here people our age are still in school-" Naruto jaw seemed to make a hole in the ground by this information. -"and also because you are so loud, you would ruin a stealth mission that the higher ranking shinobi are taking." Shikamaru explained, easily ignoring the affronted look Naruto threw in his direction.

"Look at the bright side, you are at least allowed to wear your orange clothes outside of school, while I'm not allowed to wear my west" the lazy shinobi added, trying to cheer his hyperactive friend up. It didn't quite work.

"But not ALL the time, have you not seen those uniforms we need to wear? They don't have a shred of orange on them" Naruto exclaimed while crying a river of tears. Shikamaru sweat dropped by his friend's attitude, but it still brought a slight smile to his face, then he noticed something in the corner of his eyes and came to a complete stop. Naruto walked a few feet before noticing his lazy genius friend had stopped.

"What is it?" the blond asked curious as to why they stopped, and looked at what had grabbed Shikamarus attention. With big red bold letters stood `Pizza Hut´

"We should buy something to eat for us and our team." Shikamaru answered the question.

"Why not ramen?"

"Because we need to try something new, and no complaints. As second in command I was told to find something to eat."

Instead of answering, Naruto pouted and looked at Shikamaru like he had just been told to only eat vegetables for the rest of his life.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I take everything back on what I said to you back there in Pizza Hut, this is awesome." Naruto apologised to Shikamaru as he begun devouring his third pizza. Shikamaru only nodded in acceptance, even though Naruto had his back turned, Shikamaru knew he had sensed it, but his eyes never left the shogi board as he moved one of his silver generals.

Yamato silently cursed under his breath at his opponent's move, and moved a knight to counter it.

Ino was lying in one of the cushions while the number of sweat drops on her face only grew as she continued to look through a magazine with the latest fashion on this still alien planet, and the only thoughts running through her head were _"what is up with some of these things?"_

On the other sofa Naruto and Sakura were finishing the last of the pizza while watching a TV show, but they did not seem to notice the mountain of empty pizza boxes on the table between them and the TV.

"Checkmate."

If Yamato was disappointed or angry about losing, then he didn´t show it, he simply rose on his feet, catching the attention of the rest in the room. Then he turned his attention to his squad of young, but elite ninjas and proceeded addressed to them all.

"Now we are done with all the food." He inwardly flinched on how much all those pizzas must have cost, lucky the five shinobi villages founded this operation. "I'll go over the details of the mission one last time." He let his gaze travel between each individual in the room, satisfied none was going to interrupt he continued. "Most of our ninjas who are here, are here to observe this unknown world and gather as much intel and technology as possible. Especially their technology, because they don´t have chakra, their technology has advanced far beyond what we have seen before. This is a joint operation between all the great shinobi villages, and everything discovered is shared." Yamato fell silent to let the information sink in. They already had had this briefing multiple times, so there were no need for them to interrupt him. "But our mission is different, because when we began to research this world, it did not take long before we realized that even though the majority of the population is unable to use chakra, there are clearly some who show promise of having some kind of abilities, though not chakra. We have come to believe that people who seem to hold some abilities, live in their own separate factions, though, at this point noting has been proven." Yamato let his eyes wander across the individuals one last time before beginning to wrapping up the meeting "Our mission is to observe the ones apparently residing in Kouh Academy, but try to avoid exposing yourself, each one of you is picked for a special reason. Yes, Naruto?" the Wood User finished before noticing Naruto's hand waving in the air.

"Why are we not allowed to use jutsu? I get that we could be seen, but why not when we are alone?" a sigh passed through the room. Of course Naruto would not understand the first explanation they were given they got the seal. That was when Sakura went into "sensei mode" and began explaining.

"I will make it as simple as I can to get it through you tick skull." Ignoring Naruto's insulted cry she continued. "Imagine your body to be a light lamp in the middle of a dark room, the light is your chakra, and the seal is a piece of cloth that you wrap it around the lamp, so no light gets through."

"Why a dark room?"

"I'm getting there, so shut up." Sakura snapped "-but since the seal is still experimental, if you use a jutsu, it will be like you shake the lamp and the cloth falls of." Sakura let it sink in before continuing. "And because you are in the middle of a dark room everyone in the room will notice you because of the sudden change of light. Understood?" Sakura finished her explanation and was very satisfied with the nod of understanding that Naruto responded with.

"There will be a sealing team arriving here tomorrow to place the same seal in the garden, allowing you to train so you don't become dull during this long term mission." Yamato cut in. "I suggest you get some sleep now. You need be refreshed when you start at school tomorrow." he finished with a far too happy tone to Naruto's liking. "Well, dismissed."

The only sound that followed was the team getting ready for bed.

And Naruto's complaining about returning to hell on earth.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Naruto couldn't sleep, so he was just lying in bed and recalling on what had gotten him in this mission.

After the release of the Infinite Tsukuyomi and the villages had started to collect their fallen ones, a Kiri shinobi had found a portal. The area had immediately secured and then a fort had been built around it. This fort was governed by all the major villages.

This portal, as it turned out, was the result of the fierce battle between Naruto, Sasuke and Kaguya which had been so destructive, that reality itself was unable to mend the wound in time-space. The "hole" was flat as a disk and wide and tall as a double door, and you could simply walk through it was a normal door from one room to another. And as a site note, the hole was invisible to anything but visual, meaning that sage jutsu, sensory ninjas or technology could not pick up anything.

An expedition was sent through the portal and they found an entire new wold with amazing things. But it was certainly a surprise when they found intelligent life on the planet, and humans no less. The end result was the villages were to stay hidden from the natives, while learning about them. They made sure to build a small house right on top of the portal on the other side too. The house was built so the portal was inside a false wall in the living room, which could be opened on both sides.

" _ **You are too loud!"**_ Naruto let a smile come to his face when he heard his furry friend's voice.

" _I'm glad to see you are awake. Why so quiet?"_ Naruto asked the fox even though he knew the answer.

" _ **You know why! When we passed through the portal you humans didn't get effected but I on the other hand, I need to rest in order for my body to get used to this foreign energy."**_ Kurama answered. Then added as an afterthought _**"you should feel glad that even though I can't support you so well for the next few days, the Nibi and Shukaku and the others can still transfer chakra to support you, without getting as exhausted as me."**_

" _Yeah, yeah. But still. Get better"_ Naruto said as he gave Kurama a clap on the snout.

" _ **You too kid"**_ hearing this, Naruto glanced at his cloned right hand, and let his other hand glide over it, stopping momentarily at the small tattoo-like sun which he got from the sage of six paths. After he had gotten his new arm attached, the sun had returned on his hand.

Apparently the power the sage had given him was a part of his very soul, so no matter how often he chopped of his hand it would always return.

" _ **Better get some sleep kid or you will be late for you first day"**_ Kurama said clearly trying to push Naruto's buttons.

" _Screw you Kurama!"_

" _ **Goodnight, kid"**_

" _Goodnight, fur ball"_

But Kurama had already fallen back asleep.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"What is up with these clothes? Whoever designed this must have been a huge pervert." Ino nearly screamed in anger as she tried to pull the hem of skirt as far down her legs without them falling off her hips. "-Even though my former clothes were revealing, I was allowed to wear shorts underneath or at least something more than my underwear." Sakura who had arrived to check on her, agreed wholeheartedly, although she herself had already given up with the skirt; there was no changing it.

"You done yet? We need to go to schoo.l" Shikamaru's voice was heard through the door, resulting in Ino finally giving up the fight as a lost cause and grabbing her bag in a huff as she and Sakura stepped out of her room and were greeted with Shikamaru giving them a lazy look while wearing the male uniform.

"Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked. She had immediately noted the absence of the sun kissed ball of happiness.

"He is outside cursing whatever god there exists for him returning to school. Troublesome blonde." Shikamaru replied, immediately regretting what he said when he noticed the look Ino gave him. Luckily he was saved by Sakura who took him by the collar and proceeded to drag him after her.

"See you later, captain Yamato." Sakura called out as they left the building. Their response was a few curses thrown at them from the kitchen where Yamato was stuck washing up the mess they had left behind.

Outside they found Naruto meditating under one of the two trees in the back yard in an attempt to calm down from the near breakdown about "hell on earth" as he called it.

"Naruto, come on or we will be late." Ino called on him before they all left their base which was a house just outside the smaller city called Kuoh. The walk was in relative silence, only here and there they would make some remark about something they passed as they walked.

When Kuoh Academy came into sight, they immediately noticed all the other students outside waiting for the first class to begin.

"Just ignore them, and head straight to the headmasters office." Shikamaru remarked as the students took notice to them and started whispering to each other about them. Not that the students knew, but the four Konaha ninjas heard everything being whispered.

"Are they the new exchange students? And is her hair pink?"

"I hope they not are some more perverts, we already got enough of them."

"Bah, they are just some pretty boys, only trying to take all the girls from us"

"Shut it, you idiot. It's not like we want _you_."

"That black haired one seems to be almost half sleep."

"Damn, that blond chick got just the right curves."

"Even though the pink haired one doesn't have some real bust, she sure makes up for it with the other parts. But what is up with that mark on her forehead."

"Those girls don't seem to have any real oppai."

"Damn, are those whisker? It makes him look rather handsome and cute at the same time."

"I agree, but if you look closer he has quite bit of muscle, but hard to see with how loose his uniform is"

"One thing is certain; he is _hot_."

That last remark nearly made Naruto trip over his own feet; that was certainly new. The others on his team did not seem surprised, either they had a good pokerfaced or they did not notice.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Naruto was lost.

He had wondered around the school now three times and had not found his class room. The team had been split up into different classes, Sakura and Shikamaru had been sent to same class while Ino and Naruto had had been sent to different classes in the same year.

The clock had rung and every one had left for class so he had none to ask for directions. Just then he spotted the sign saying 2-B, which was the class room he had been looking for.

Silently cursing irony under his breath, he knocked on the door before stepping in.

"Ahh, you are the new student I presume. You do know, you should arrive on time." The teacher said with a deep voice, clearly irritated that he had been interrupted in class. "Introduce yourself to the class, please."

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, my friends and pulling pranks. I dislike bent up assholes who think themselves better than others," Naruto continued on not noticing the surprised look he was getting for being so blunt, "-how long it takes for ramen to cook and people which in some way harm my friends. And my dream I would like to keep for myself not to be rude. I hope we get along well." Then ended with his trademark fox smile which got nearly all the females to swooning while the boys threw him death glares.

"Very well, Uzumaki, you can take the seat next to Issei Hyoudou, right there." The teacher gestured to a brown heard boy sitting by the window, but the girls immediately responded negatively to that idea.

"Professor, you can't let him sit next to the pervert, he will only be infected to be a pervert just like him." One of the girls called out when Naruto came to Issei's rescue.

"He may be a pervert, but I have seen quite a lot of people and I can bet my right hand on the fact that he will not be the worst one I have met." He answered before sitting down next to the pervert, inwardly laughing at the part about his right hand. It wouldn't be that hard to replace anyway if he lost the bet.

"Hi, I'm Issei. Nice to meet you." The brown haired pervert greeted as he reached out to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto." The jinjuriki responded and grabbed the hand to shake it. The moment he did, Issei immediately regretted it, as what Naruto considered a light handshake was equivalent to what Issei felt when he had slammed the car door on his hand.

As the class started again, Naruto immediately noticed that it was somehow even more boring than Irukas' lessons and he soon fell asleep, unnoticed of course.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"-And then they chased me all around the village, in rage." Naruto ended his story with everyone laughing about how he managed to prank the Inuzuka clan and managed to flee from them, but he left out the minor details like Inuzuka being a clan of highly trained tracker ninjas and them jumping from roof top to roof top.

After hearing this story Saji decided to return to the student council's meeting room. Ignoring everyone ells ask the new guy questions of further details.

When he entered the council's meeting room, he immediately noticed something was amiss, the first red flag was Sona acknowledging his arrival with a greeting. Instead all he heard was utter silence. The other thing was Tsubaki Shinra was in the room, leaning against the wall while trying, but failing to hide a smile while shifting her look between the chess board in front of Sona and Sona herself, who was staring at it like she just wished to blow it up.

"Did I miss something?" was the first thing he asked, as he wondered what had angered his King up so much. Instead of answering, the former vice-president, Tsubaki gestured to the chess board, and he immediately knew why.

It was a fact that Sona always played as the red pieces instead of the black when playing chess. It was also a fact that she was nearly unbeatable, only Rias had ever defeated her and those matches were always close.

But right now as the chess pieces stood, clearly Sona had lost so badly that it was humiliating. Standing on the chessboard were currently 1 red king, 3 red pawns and a single red knight, while the other team had 1 king, 2 queens, 4 pawns, 1 knight and 2 rooks surrounding Sona's king.

"What the hell happened?" Saji asked, flabbergasted that she had not just been beaten but utterly obliterated. Sona's queen came with the answer as Sona was busy figuring out where she had failed.

"Sona found one of the new students playing shogi with someone, and she challenged him to a game of chess, and told him not to hold back." Tsubaki gave an amused smirk to her friend "-and he sure didn't, I walked in on them about five moves into the game." Saji was feeling a bit nervous now. His president was already angry and she was not going to like what he was going to tell her.

"President, I have some information you would like to know." Sona only gave a huff in response to show she was listening. "apparently he likes to pull pranks so we should probably keep our eyes open in the future."

Sona said nothing at first before responding.

"I will let it slide as minor issue, also because I will just let some our familiars take guard duty." Sona never let her eyes leave the board, believing that Naruto would easily get caught with their familiars keeping guard.

Then Tsubaki decided to add her own comment.

"I have a feeling the coming times are going to get interesting, right president."

The third most popular girl in school said nothing but everyone in the room knew she agreed.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Anything to report?" Yamato asked his team when they began eating.

"I did not find anything of interest." Ino answered first before getting a bite of sushi.

"I did." Shikamaru said. He took bite of sushi before continuing. "Some ones with the energy we have found. At least some of them in Kuoh. "He took another bite "They are nearly all members of the student council."

"Nearly?" Sakura questioned

"Some of them are not part of the student council, I don't know more than that." Was the simple answer

"If only we could find some information on them." Yamato commented.

"There is probably some information in the school files." Shikamaru added. "-but I would believe they are only limited." Somehow that gave Naruto a smile.

"I think, I know a way we can get them." Naruto started with a wicked smile "now that I'm back in school then I think that it should be the return of the grand king prankster of Konaha ," he ignored the looks that everyone gave him. "I think some stink bombs can help us get what you need."

Then the planning started for getting information about members of and student council, and find out who the others were.

"Now that we are done planning, I think we should get some training before we go to sleep, come Naruto it's time to teach you wood style." Yamato said as they were done eating.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 **Greetings I'm Shadow.**

 **This is NOT my first fanfic, but my first one was a… disappointment. So it was deleted.**

 **But I'm trying my luck again, this time with this category, and I'm open for ideas. Also because I have only seen the anime, and I'm about to start the manga so there will be some elements that you say that you suggest (that is if you want to share your ideas.) that will make no sense to me.**

 **I'm a bit slow to write so please bear with me.**

 **On another note; English is not my birth language so there are some mistakes here and there.**

 **Also Naruto X Harem.**

 **See ya later.**

 **Peace.**


	2. Just another day at the school

**Just another day at the school.**

As next head of the house of Gremory, Rias Gremory had always been considered to be of nobility in the underworld. While in the school everyone knew her as one of the princesses of Kuoh academy, the other princess being her queen, Akeno Himejima. Everyone thought so highly of them that they kept their distance. On one hand it was good, because it kept anyone from discovering she was actually a devil - she would so hate to mess with their memories – while on the other hand it made it rather hard to socialise

Currently she was sitting on a bench outside the gym and enjoying the nice weather. Sure, she was a devil and they were weakened during the day, but that doesn't mean she can't enjoy the weather.

The teacher had gotten ill earlier today and had left, leaving her to enjoy her free class.

"ahh, it's good to be enjoying the day while everyone else is suffering." she said smugly to herself, not noticing her close friend had managed to sneak up on her.

"My, my, are you turning into an S like me now, Pres?" startled by Akeno's voice she nearly flinched off the bench.

"No! I'm not turning into that, but I am a devil so I do have my moments." Rias replied, pretending she had not been surprised.

"Alright class!" someone called and throwing op the door next to them startling the two devils attention "The weather is beautiful, so we are going to take the gym class outside." The substitute teacher yelled at the class. The teacher was known for being a loud mouth and it always made any devil flinch due to their sensitive hearing. Then he turned his attention to the class following him, which was when he noticed Akeno and Rias sitting on the bench behind the class. "What are you two doing here, should you not be in class?" he asked them.

"The teacher was sick so we have free class." The crimson haired devil answered. She knew the real reason for him asking, was not because he thought they were skipping class, but because so that his class knew they were watching, meaning they were going to put more effort into the class ,meaning he could make the workout even harder than usual. Which was hard enough to begin with.

He may speak with his fists but he got brain.

"Where is the new guy?" the teacher asked noticing the lack of yellow among the heads, catching the attention of Rias again. She knew some new students had joined the school, but she had only seen the blond girl so far.

"He is still in the changing room, sir." someone piped up.

"Probably fallen asleep." The man muttered before calling out "HEY, NARUTO! YOU DONE YET?"

"Sorry, Gaho sensei," a male voice called back. The gym teacher raised an eyebrow, having never been called sensei before. "But the school gym t-shirt is too small, I can't get into it." Gaho yelled back, thinking he was trying to snake himself out of class.

"You get out here NOW, and I will personally put it on." This Naruto character cursed something before calling out that he got it. The moment he stepped out, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. And Rias herself gaped and had to take a second look just to make sure at what she saw correct.

For a split second she thought he was of the Phoenix clan. He had both the blue eyes and blond hair, but when she looked closer, she noticed his hair was sun kissed, putting the phoenix blond hair to shame. Another thing that was that he had whisker birthmarks, making her think he was a yukai, but a quick sweep with her senses told her he was completely human.

But it was not his face that made her and the entire class gape, no, was of how well the new student was built. The shirt was several sizes to small and clung to his chest which in turn made every muscle on his body visible under the shirt, and as if that wasn't enough, his muscles were perfectly shaped, just the kind any woman would want their boyfriend to have. Rias had actually only seen these muscles on people participating in the Olympic Games, never on high school student.

"Look! It's too small." Naruto howled at the teacher; he was right. The t-shirt looked puny compared to the person himself. Gaho shook himself out of his surprise and looked at the t-shirt and realised the new kid was right.

"Do you have anything you can use instead of that one?" The loud-mouthed teacher asked, and was answered with a shake of the head. "-then I'm afraid there is nothing more I can do. I can ask for a new t-shirt but it would first arrive tomorrow." Naruto gave a huff.

"Fine. Then I will just be a part of class like this." The answer he got was a shrug which clearly said _that is your decision._

"Well, let's begin shall we?" Gaho broke everyone out of their daze. The reaction Naruto got from the class was mixed; some girls were openly salivating, others just blushed while other almost seemed to want to right out ravage him right there. But the guys were another story entirely; they showed mostly pure hate, and fear, and here and there was a bit of wonder and envy.

"Alright, class let's begin." Gaho yelled and all the students started to run around the yard, that is, all except one. Naruto just stood there eyeing them for a bit. Then, as if he could sense Rias' eyes on him, he just turned towards her giving her a good view of his well-built body. Then to her surprise, he gave her a big smile that reminded her of a fox, the whiskers only helping in the manner and then proceeded to wave at her. Rias only waved back because of pure manners; she was used to people almost seeing her as a higher being because of her beauty, and therefor would have kept their distance, but this one right out greeted her before he ran out to join the class.

"My, seeing something you like?" Akeno asked, breaking Rias out of her thoughts. Rias realised that she had been staring and that she had been _caught_ staring, and nearly turned as red as her hair.

"Shut up." Rias shot back, taking on last look at Naruto she turned her attention to Akeno. "Anything you can tell me about him?"

"fufufufufu, fishing for a new member?" Akeno teased. Rias only gave her a look that said _just tell me_ "- you are no fun. Alright, his name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, he is in class 2-B. He was born in a small village and moved here with three other students and a man named Yamato. They live in a house outside the village. He has no sacred gear, but he seems to have a high reserve." By reserve she meant magic, but if people had heard her they would a presumed muscle or stamina. When she noticed that Rias was about to ask something, she cut her off and answered the yet unspoken question. "I have checked, he is not a youkai in any sense or form; those just natural birthmarks, though the chance of them looking like whiskers are so small, that it is a miracle in itself that it does.

Rias said nothing as she rose to her feet and left, followed closely by her friend. Unknowingly to either of them, Sakura had been lying on the gym roof and had heard their entire conversation.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Sakura was now sitting and thinking over what she had heard the two _Great Ladies_ talk about.

" _It is clear that they are the ones not part of the student council, so I have found the last of the_ special _people. But what is a youkai, and what did she mean by "_ fishing for new members"? _Are they recruiting other people, and what for?"_

"Hey, Sakura?" the pink haired kunouchi was pulled out of her thoughts by her class mate.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at who had asked and saw Imai Wako, one of the girls in her class and one who was seen as the most beautiful, but everyone called her Ima. Sakura noticed five girls flocking around Ima, most of them not from her class.

"You have known Naruto for a while, right?" Ima asked. She seemed to be careful about what she was saying, making Sakura to wonder what she was going to ask.

"Yeah, I have known him since we were kids. So has Shikamaru." She gestured to the half-asleep boy behind her.

"I was hoping you could tell us about him." Sakura was getting a few ideas what she was going to ask about. What she got was the last thing she expected.

"Does he have a boyfriend?" one of the girls behind Ima asked.

Sakura halted and took a moment to process what she heard. Shikamaru had heard the question and was now hard pressed trying not to burst out into laughter.

"Wait." the undercover medic finally said in shock, gesturing to every single girl in front of her "You guys have the hots for Naruto?"

"We are sorry, we didn't know you were together." Ima said coming up with the wrong conclusion from Sakuras outburst. This in turn was too much for Shikamaru who finally burst into laughter and they could barely understand the words in between the laughter.

"Those… two… together…? (gasp) The… chance… for… that… (gasp)is… no… to… zero..." Sakura decided to help all the surprised girls with an explanation.

"No, the reason I'm surprised is because… how do I put this?" she asked herself before she just decided to be blunt. "He has never really been seen as the attractive guy, not in his early days at least." This was when Shikamaru decided to take over.

"Naruto was a knucklehead back in the day, don't get me wrong he still is, just less of a one. While on the other hand, Naruto is one of the most pure souls you can find, and he would set heaven on fire and besiege Hell itself if it meant he could save his friends." Shikamaru explained. "So if you are deciding to make him your boyfriend some way or another, then you should know he is so dense with women that he will not realise that you love him until you say it outright." Everyone in class had been listening to this small speech Shikamaru had been giving.

"I think you are underestimating his intelligence." One of the girls said, clearly angry that Naruto was looked down upon by his lazy friend.

"I'm not underestimating anything. In fact, he can be a genius when the situation calls for it. But he has no understanding - what so ever - of women." Shikamaru defended himself.

"But no matter. _If_ you intend to become his friend, then I suggest you just start a conversation."

"That's it?" Shikamaru answered this indignant question by a grin that clearly said _"I know more then you."_

"Naruto has a remarkable gift. He doesn't need much time, nor many words to become friends with nearly everyone he meets." The audience just blinked, and started whispering.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"You guys ready?" Shikamaru asked over the radio.

"Ready when you are."

"Affirmative."

"Are we going to start yet?" Shikamaru ignored the last remark with a rolled of his eyes before starting the count down.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go"

Everyone was surprised when air-condition suddenly started blowing at full power. It only took a moment to realize why; the room started getting filled with pink coloured smoke, and it STINKED.

While Naruto was sitting on the roof laughing his ass off, people were fleeing out of the school building. As planned, he had dropped a massive of amount of self-made smoke bombs - harmless of course –along with a few stink bomb into the ventilation shafts.

He noticed Sona and the Student Council fleeing the building and radioed to his team "They have left the building, now it is you turn. Over." Receiving a positive response he decided to fall into meditation, just for a moment, not listening to what they said over the radio.

"Ino, you keep guard. Sakura go to the Student Council's room and see if you find anything. I am heading to the headmasters office." Receiving an affirmative from his team they split up, Ino going to an advantages position to keep an eye on what was going on down in the yard.

"For fuck's sake, Naruto. You just had to go overboard. That smells!"

Meanwhile in the yard, the Council were looking over on which students were accounted for. In between these students were four shadow clones, three of them under a transformation jutsu.

-000-

"All students are accounted for, Pres." Tsubaki told Sona who was talking to the headmaster.

"Okay, then we just need to fide out who caused this mess." Sona said to the headmaster. She already had a pretty good idea on who did this, but first she needed solid evidence. They started walking towards the fire escape stairs on the far side of the building, though there was no way in hell she would go into that building while pink smoke was oozing out of every open window and door in the building.

She kept her face blank of expressions, trying to ignore Rias' laughter in the background at her luck about having to return to the building.

" _I just know this is your work, Naruto. I should have kept my eyes on you from the start."_

-000-

Naruto was meditating and frustrated. Ever since the seal had been placed on him, he had problems with his senses. It was like looking through a frost covered window. It was only when he focused his senses on a certain point it would became clear for 5 meters radius from the point of concentration. So, for now he used Kurama as a radar.

He let out a deep sigh. _"Well, that is what you get from using something experimental."_

" _ **9 o'clock, 3 flours down."**_ Kurama suddenly cut in. Naruto immediately followed his instructions and found Sona and two of her council members following her. They were currently making their way up the fire stairs.

"Time to go." Naruto muttered to himself, jumping to his feet and running towards the edge of the building which was in a blind angle from both the yard and the people making their way up the stairs.

He jumped.

The moment his feet left the roof, he did a 180 degree turn in the air and grabbed the open window 2 flours down and flung himself in and landed right in the middle of his classroom.

" _How are you?"_ Naruto asked his furry companion as he raced down the hall towards the meeting spot.

" _ **A bit bitter; at this rate I'm going to be alright by the end of the next week."**_ Kurama responded, half-asleep.

" _Good to hear that, but I'm still need your senses sometimes until the seal is fixed."_ The knucklehead told his friend as he arrived at the meeting spot, finding everyone else already waiting. Sakura had the folder with files on the the people they wanted info on.

"Let's get going, fast." Ino said as Sakura handed Naruto the folder. They snuck through the exit, and managed to sneak around the back of all the students and met with Naruto's clones, then proceeded to switch places. One of the clones took the files and started racing for the base back home.

"By the way, where did the clones come from?" Ino asked Naruto, but Shikamaru answered.

"I asked him to make them beforehand, back home, just in case."

"Smart thinking, Shikamaru."

The school day ended early because everyone refused to return back inside, but the Student Council had to stay behind to clean up.

-000-

Akeno was eyeing the four new students; for some unknown reason they had somehow exactly the same magic amount and all of them gave of the same feeling. Sure, it was possible but rare for people to have precisely same amount of magical energy, but there were four, in the same school. Call it a gut feeling, but something was off.

She didn't think too deeply about it when all four students seem to have spotted something and left at the same time, but when they returned, she immediately noticed the difference. Now they had different reserves compared to before.

" _Now that is interesting. I'd better tell Rias about this."_

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"What the hell is up with this?" Naruto yelled out as he threw some of the files across the room, only for them to get caught in mid-flight by Yamato.

"The troublesome blond is right. There is little to no background information on any them, except these." Shikamaru handed the files of four people to Yamato, who took a look at it.

"The only abnormal thing about them is this." Yamato held up the file of a girl named Tomoe Meguri "Apparently her family travelled a lot compered to anyone else, but that's it."

Ino just leaned back in her chair and sighed in frustration.

Knock, knock.

Upon hearing someone knocking, it only took them a split-second to pack the information they had and hide it away before Yamato opened the door and found the mailman standing outside with a big package.

"What can I do for you?" the Jounin asked, never letting his guard down.

"Leaves from home." The man said, and Yamato immediately let the undercover ninja into the house with the package.

"I'm here with the package for Naruto Uzumaki." The man said as he placed the package on the table. Naruto instantly brightened when he heard that.

"Finally, the last of my stuff." Naruto said enthusiastically as he ripped the box open to check if everything was there. Satisfied with what he found, he thanked the chunin who only gave a nod, before he said goodbye and left.

"All right everyone, that is all for now. I need to go and write a report to lady Tsunade." Yamato said and dismissed the meeting, with everyone leaving the room.

"Hey, captain Yamato?" Naruto asked in a serious tone, while he was looking down into the box.

"Hmm?"

"I have an idea." Naruto said as he reached down in the box.

"What?" Yamato was now curios about what Naruto was planning.

"I pretty much have the rights to these back home." The blond said as he pulled out a book to show the captain. "Could I not just republish them here in this world?"

"…"

"…"

"Naruto, you do know you would need to continue writhing from where he left off, right?

"I could try." Naruto responded with his trademark grin.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **It took longer than expected, but it is here.**

 **The next chapter is not so far behind, but expect the one after that to be a bit late because of… reasons.**

 **p.s. if you have any good ideas, please do share them.**

 **This is Shadow signing out.**


	3. UPDATE

**Important info.**

 **This is not a chapter, but something you should know.**

 **I'm starting on a new story, a mass effect story.**

 **Don't get me wrong.**

 **I'm NOT abandoning this story, BUT there is going to be longer time between each chapter.**

 **I just thought that you deserved to know.**

 **If you have issues whit this, then I'm terrible sorry. That is how it is.**

 **Ps. chapter three is going faster at writhing than expected.**


	4. things are getting interesting

**Things are getting interesting.**

It had been two weeks since the ninjas went undercover as high school students. And over these two weeks a lot had happened, and even though the Konaha ninjas were undercover they still managed to draw attention to them self, and with that attention came a lot of respect and some a bit of hate.

Naruto especially. For he was currently standing before Sona which was trying her best to stare him down but to no success. He was just giving her his trademark smile that made him look like a fox.

The school bell rang.

"If that is all then I will be going." Naruto finally said as he grabbed his bag and proceeded to leave. Sona did nothing to try to stop him, she had tried for two whole weeks to make him an "exemplary" student with no success.

"Still giving you a headache?" Tsubaki asked as she entered moment after Naruto had left. Sona didn't answer but it didn't matter, her queen already knew what the answer was.

…

"I don't like it." The next head of Sitri household said after a moment of silence. "He and his friends have been here for two weeks, and each of them have gotten their own fans. But they almost seem to avoid them in some way. But what I like the least is that there is little to no information on them what so ever. It certainly didn't help that 'incident' that happened just after their arrival and that some of our files were stolen."

"You think they work for the fallen of the church?" her queen asked.

"Not sure but I would most likely no." Sona said as she turned her attention to the window that gave a good view or the school yard

"No?" the vice president asked I her usual calm tone with a risen eyebrow.

"Hey Tsubaki, take a look at this." Sona said as she gestured to the entrance to the school yard. Even though everyone was leaving the school she immediately spotted what her king was talking about, even with so many people moving about as they were leaving the school.

"See that standing with Issei, the one in a different school uniform then the one Kuoh has?" the president asked

"I know that is a fallen angel. What about her?" Then Sona proceed pointed and two people sitting some away and Tsubaki immediately saw what it was. There sitting in the yard were Shikamaru and Ino sitting at talking to each. But Tsubaki immediately noted that it seemed one of them that kept their eyes on the angel.

"So far, I and Rias have suspicion that that they have some idea of the 'supernatural' around them, but that they still are only human." Tsubaki only nodded to her opinion because it made sense before asking a question that popped into her head.

"So are you planning on recruiting any of them? After all Rias and you have agreed that she would be taking Issei." Sona only gave her a calm look before answering. But that look said something that only her closest friends would. And it clearly screamed _are you serious?_

"If I am going to have any of them then Naruto and Shikamaru are right out of the picture. I have given up on trying get Shikamaru to not sleep in class and so far the only strength he has shown is his mind. Naruto on the other hand seems to be more fit then his entire class combined. But he is a lose canon, he has no respect for higher authority and he is impossible to control. He is the best example of that it would sometimes be better to have a loyal and week member, then a strong and uncontrollable one. Not only that but they would not only put himself in a bad light but also the entire Sitri household, so no."

Tsubaki only rolled whit her eyes because she knew there was another reason she would not have Shikamaru in her peerage. "Well let's just see what is going to happen with the fallen angle before we make any move."

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"Hi guys anything new?" Naruto greeted Ino and Shikamaru both sitting and relaxing while keeping a certain dark-haired girl in the corner of their eyes.

"You were right, she does have a different energy signature then that of Rias and Sona." Ino explained "personally. I think it reminds me of yours. Except it feel darker, corrupted even. And not nearly as powerful." Naruto carefully noted that in the back of his head.

"Then there is also the fact she asked Issei on a date." Shikamaru added calmly.

"That is the last thing I would expect." Naruto said honestly surprised "where is Sakura by the way?"

"When I left the classroom she was having a huge discussion about human biology. Give her a few minutes she will return when she proves she was right to the teacher." Shikamaru said calmly. Earning a nod of understanding from Naruto.

"Well I'm going to find out what her agenda is whit the pervert." Naruto said happily and walked in the new cobbles direction. But his teammates immediately understood his hidden initiative of getting some information out of the couple.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"So she is located in the church. And your fluffy friend said there were more just her there?" Ino asked after Naruto had given them a rundown on what had happened when he got back home.

" _ **She called me WHAT?"**_ Naruto just ignored the fox broke into a rant.

"That matches much with the information we got just short ago." Shikamaru said deep in thought, receiving a confused look from Naruto. Sensing the question coming he decided to elaborate. "a hawk came a few hours ago while you were following Yuuma. Saying that we should keep an eye on the churches as they could poses a threat." That was when Yamato stepped in and took over.

"The message came from the team in Europe composed of Ten-Ten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and team leader Kakashi Hatake. They said that they went to search and abandoned building at the edge of Rome, where they were attacked by…" Yamato stopped just a bit to think over how to describe it. "An abomination.

Just as they were about to fight the, thing. Some people from the Vatican shoved up and apparently had been tasked to kill the monster. The team barely managed to escape from getting couth in the crossfire. They escaped with minor injuries. But as of now they have gone underground with the Vatican looking for them." Silence fell over the room as they begun to think about what they had just heard.

"Vatican?"

"The biggest church in the world."

"Ooh."

"So where do we stand now?" Sakura finally asked after only sitting and listening the entire evening.

"Well, I will be going to Tokyo Tomorrow, with some of the girl at the school. I will first be back in the middle of the night." Ino said.

"It will be Saturday tomorrow so there will be no school." Shikamaru said with a smile. Earning a yell of approval from Naruto.

"Even if it is weekend does not mean you get to relax." Yamato cut in. "we actually need to deliver our report of the week so Shikamaru you will be the one to deliver it back to HQ."

"Troublesome."

"Naruto and Sakura you will stay here. By the way how for how you gotten with the wood clone?" the team leader asked Naruto.

"Nearly perfect." the blond teen said proudly.

"Good, and on Sunday you will shadow the couple we might just find out what kind of system these people are using.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Issei was happy. He had somehow managed to acquire a date with the most fantastic girl ever, by the name of Yuuma. First they had gone to a cloths store, after that they had eaten some ice, and then… well time had just flown by, and now they were walking down the road in the park with the sun setting, and they were just enjoying each other's company.

While holding hands.

" _I'm touching her."_ Then she suddenly let go of his hand and skipped a few steps ahead before she turned back towards him.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked as she took a few steps towards him "in honour of our first date there is something I would like you to do, to memory of this this special moment?"

 _I'm going to get to kiss her, I totally get to kiss her. I'm totally goanna get to kiss her, this rocks."_ Issei thought as his heart begun to beat wildly.

"Sure, you can ask me for anything you want." He was honestly surprised that he even managed to sound so calm. The she made a smile that made his heart melt, but what came next was entirely opposite.

"Would you die for me?"

Whatever the dark haired pervert had been expecting this was not it. And his mind apparently incapable of realising what she asked made him ask her to repeat herself again. She just leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "I said would you die for me?" it was finally now his mind comprehended what she asked of him. And it sent a shiver down his spine and his senses started to scream at him to run. But those senses immediately stopped as she stepped back and something shocking happened.

Her clothes just shredded from her body, but that was not what froze him not it was the small glimpse he got of her breasts before they were covered up again with some lather clothes that left between little to nothing to the imagination. I took Issei a few short moment to realise that this was not the girl he had been dating just a few moment earlier. This looked more like a demon, then anything ells. _"And are those wings?"_

"Well I have to admit, I did have some fun today." Her toned had completely changed from that sweet girl to what you would expect a female villan from an anime would sound like. "Especially considering how young and naïve you are, things could have been much, much worse. Thanks for the gift too, very sweet. But even so." She then procedet to summon a spear of light in her hand and aimed it at him. "it's time to die." And she threw it.

KLANG.

Issei was frozen in place, as he just stared at the glowing spear that was mere centimetres from piercing his stomach. His eye slowly preceded to follow the spear upwards to find what had halted the spear in mid-flight.

There he saw a very familiar colour, sun kissed yellow.

"Naruto?" Issei asked weakly, shocked while wondering what he did here. But there was something different about him. This was not the bouncing ball of joy that he made friend with back in school. No, this was a something different and very, very dangerous. That posture and that stone cold face and most of all the cold eyes that clearly gave an aura that was very freighting for Issei.

"Who are you?" Yuuma asked as calmly as she could. But Naruto still sensed her shock over that he had just appeared out of nowhere, but it quickly vanished and was replaced with annoyance and caution. "Leave you I have no quarrels with you boy." The dislike clear in her tone.

Naruto glanced at the pervert to ensure that he was okay before answering. "Sorry, but can't let you do that. He may be a huge pervert but I never stand idly by, watching as a friend gets killed."

"Issei get out of here. I will hold her off." Naruto did not yell nor speak loudly, but his voice carried so much power that Issei could do nothing more than get on his feet and dove for cover behind a concrete bench a few feet away.

"Now." The sage said he turned his attention back to the black winged woman which had not moved from her position.

" _I need to be careful with this one, he may be just a lowly human. But for some reason my entire being is screaming at me to flee."_ Raynare the former undercover fallen angel thought as she summoned a new spear and fell into a stance. _"I better finish this fast."_

She launched herself at the blond with the intention of striking him down.

He vanished.

"What?" Was only thing that left her mouth before, what felt like a train hit her right side sending her soaring through the air in the opposite direction.

 **CRASH**

" _What was that?"_ Raynare thought as she tried to get back on her feet and barely was accomplished due to the pain. Looking at what hit her. Only too se the blond from moments earlier. _"I underestimated him, he is faster than an angel with three sets of wings. He he probably broke a few of her ribs"_ touching her side she winched with pain confirming her suspicion. _"He is way above my league, I better retreat and take care of the one with a sacred gear at a later point."_

" _ **I sense her fear, she is intending to retreat. You can't let her warn the rest of our existence"**_

" _I know."_ Naruto responded to the fox as he let his right hand sink into his back pocket after a few kunai. It was also the same moment the black winged angel decided to make a run for it and summoned a spear that she launched at him for a distraction.

Ones again underestimating his speed and reflex. She had barely reached a meter above ground before the spear had reached him, Naruto only taking one step to his right while simultaneously turning 90 degrees so he was facing the spear. Grabbing hold of the spear with is left hand while near simultaneously, again turning to his right the entire way until he ones again faced the black heard woman before letting go of the spear adding more speed to the already fast traveling weapon. But the spear was not the only thing her threw.

The woman seeing the spear, leaned backwards effectively dogging the. But the same could not be said about the kunai traveling right behind the spear, well at least not entirely.

Kling.

Naruto knew immediately that his kunai had hit her because her guard went down and both arms were moved to front leaving, probably to cower the wound. The rest of her body exposes and finally she slowed down. That was what Naruto was waiting for, pumping chakra into his legs so he could launch himself at her. She barely managed to turn her head to look at him, and the only thing she saw was his fist before her world went blank.

"That was easier than expected." Naruto muttered to himself surprised that she went down that easily. Then something couth his attention, a laugher.

" _ **BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU HAVE A PEFECKT AIM KIT!"**_

" _Why do you say that?"_ Naruto asked the fox as he landed back on the ground, with the unconscious winged lady landing not so gracefully next to him.

" _ **Only you would miss something so obvious. Take a good look at her and you will have your answer."**_

Shooting a glance at her, he immediately blushed. True on the kyuubi´s word, he had hit perfectly. Apparently his kunai had hit her belt buckle right below her breasts, unbuckling it with the result of her entire top opening. Not that it concealed much to begin with. So now Naruto had a very clear look of her _assets._

Thinking quickly, he took off his shirt covering her up. Before taking out some ninja wire to tie her up.

"Issei you can come out now. It is safe." Naruto called out while securing his shirt so it would not fall off later. The pervert slowly crawling out from behind the bench before slowly approaching his saviour, stopping a few feet away from Yuuma like she would jump up again.

"She tried to kill me." He whispered weakly, it was only because of Naruto heightened sensed that he heard him. Knowing a lot was going through the perverts mind, the ninja took a step toward his friend before placing a hand on his should for emotional support.

"Yuuma, why?"

"You okay Issei?" Naruto asked the pervert.

"She tried to kill me. And I was just a few centimetre away from-"Naruto immediately couth on what was going through his head. The pervert had never been in a life and death situation before, like he had. And he was having a hard time comprehending it.

Shaking Issei´s shoulder made the schoolboy look at the ninja´s eyes. Gaining his attention Naruto gave him a reassuring smile.

"Issei you are still alive, and that is all that matters, and I highly doubt that whoever they are going to pull another move like that."

The thin school boy nodded in understanding before something seamed to flash through his head. And apparently all the seriousness forgotten the depraved young boy turned to Naruto and asked.

"What the hell was that move you pulled? No normal human should be able to move that fast. Hell you jumped three meters into the air as well as seven meters distance in one jump. That is not natural." Issei exclaimed in shock as well as… eve?

Embarrassed, Naruto scratched himself behind the head "oh, you were not really supposed to see that." Seeing that the pervert was about to break into a rant he quickly exclaimed "wait, I can´t tell you here. But listen. Tomorrow morning at school, I will explain everything okay?" Naruto nearly pleaded.

Giving a disapproving glare before accepting "fine but you beater have a good explanation tomorrow." Turning his attention back to his former date he asked "what about her?"

"I will take care of that, don´t you worry." Slinging the collapsed angel over his shoulder "I will follow you home just in case anything happens."

Issei only gave him a deadpan stare "someone is will call the police if they see you walking through the city with her hanging over your shoulder."

"Don´t worry I will walk along the roof tops." Naruto answered like it was an everyday thing. Earning him a, are you serious?

True on his word. Naruto, kept out of sight by jumping from roof top while always being in the corner of Issei sight to prove he had not run of.

When they finally arrived at Issei's home they said there good bye and Naruto´s last words being "and by the way. Not. A. Word. About. What. You. Saw. Or we both end up in a hole of trouble we will never escape."

And as Issei went inside Naruto´s only thought were _"how do I explain this to my team?"_

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **Hello I'm still alive.**

 **I know it has been a while, but I have had a lot around my ears, problem with internet, starting in a new school and writhers block.**

 **Also my beta reader is no longer available, so there probably are more mistakes than usual, so don't be afraid to tell me what is written wrong.**

 **Until next time.**


	5. Black moves first

Rias was frustrated. She was currently sitting behind her desk in the club room, fuming over that her plan had somehow not worked. But how?

The plan had been had been very simple. Because of the sacred gear that Issei possessed, the fallen angel had sent one of them to spy on him, and after this "Yuuma" had asked Issei on a date, she knew that the fallen had plans to kill him. And it would work in Rias´s favour. So she had gotten her familiar, to give him one of her summoning fliers before the date.

The last thing you wish for when you are dying is to survive, and this is where she could swoop in and gain a new member to her peerage with barely any consequences.

Only, the summoning had never activated.

Rias had only gotten more and more nervous on what had happened. When finally, she and her entire peerage had gone out looking on what happened to Issei. It didn´t take long to find him, sleeping in his own bed.

She had no idea what had transpired, had the fallen recruited him? No they would have taken him of then. Killed him was out of the question, for he was very much alive.

That had led to where she was now. Sitting and staring out the window.

"Still frustrated?" Akeno asked knowing full well the answer.

"hmpf" was all that came from Rias as she stood up from her chair and grabbed her back bag before leaving the room followed closely by Akeno. They said nothing as they walked to their class. But that did not include everyone ells.

"Whoa, she is beautiful."

"The two great ladies of kuoh."

"I would kill to have some of that."

Sometimes it annoyed Rias that devils had much more efficient senses, unknowingly to the entire school she could hear what they were whispering about. Doug Akeno seemed to like it very much.

But even with her heightened senses, they were of no help when she turned the corner, only to get hit by something that was turning the same corner in the opposite. Sending them both tumbling to the floor.

" _What hit me?"_ she wondered before she shot a glance at who it was. It was a certain blond athlete that had only entered the school relatively short time ago.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." The undercover shinobi apologised, quickly getting back on his legs, before offering her his hand to help her back on her legs.

"You are not the only one to blame. I was not focusing myself." Rias responded as she grabbed the offered hand and got back on her legs.

"I don't believe we have met, my name is Rias Gremory." The red head introduced herself.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." The blond followed looking into her eyes. Which gave him a few points in her book, because he wasn't ogling over her body, nor was he afraid to talk to her directly. "Again sorry I bumped into you but I'm late for class."

"Are you not going to introduce me?" the voice behind Rias asked.

"Of course," Rias said before she gestured to her queen "this Akeno one of my oldest friends." The said person gave him a wave and a polite smile.

"Nice to me-." The shinobi was cut off by the school bell.

"Shit. I'm going to be late, goodbye." Then he ran off.

Watch him leave, the two lady's soon followed his example and returned to their journey to their class room.

As soon as they were alone, the dark-haired spoke.

"My, he seems not very effected, compared to the rest of the school." Rias silently agreed with Akeno. "So planning to lay claim on him yet?"

"I will admit, he has gotten me interested, but there are multiple things that prevents me from including him in the peerage as of now"

"His magic?"

"Yes, even thou he is extremely physical he barely has a spark of magic, even less then Issei. The second reason is that neither I nor Sona has found _anything_ on his background, at _all_."

"In case he doesn't gets included into peerage, then can I have him to play with?" Rias didn't answer as she entered the classroom.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"Let me get this straight," Issei was waving wildly with his arms clearly telling the other two people in the room to slow down on their explanation. "You are telling me that you and she are both ninjas?" Issei asked, his eyes wide as he was trying to comprehend what he was told.

"That is correct." Naruto said calmly. "But the lady has not yet woken up, so I have no answer about what that was about last night. Or why she was trying to kill you." Issei shuddered at the reminder of incident the night before.

"That is so unfair." Issei suddenly exclaimed.

"Eh?"

"You are good looking, hot, sexy and the coolest guy in school and now you are also a ninja. I'm never going to get a girlfriend with you around." Issei screamed in frustration not noticing the look of surprise on Naruto's face. "But it chances nothing about the fact that I'm gonna have nightmares for a long time about that." That is when the pervert seamed to realise something and turned his attention back to the two blonds, clearly nervous.

"Wait a minute, aren´t ninjas not supposed to be all stealthy and stuff, then what are to going to do to me, now that I know about your secret?"

"Normally we would have erased your memory." Ino said casually beating Naruto to the punch of explaining. "And then you would go about, like nothing happened. But you should consider yourself lucky that you befriended this ball of cheer" she gestured to the jinjuriky next to her. "Because he has other plans."

Issei turned to the Namekaze , silently asking for a further explanation.

"It´s actually quite simple, you scratch my back and we scratch ours." seeing that he needed to elaborate better, he continued. "Now that we know about these human looking birds, we would very much like if you reported every to us that you find that is out of the ordinary. Deal?" Issei seemed to consider this, for a short moment before asking "but what is in it for me?" Naruto didn´t answer, he simply handed Issei a small package. "What is this?"

"This is the payment. So do we have a deal?" Issei seemed a bit unsure and was silent for a moment, the two ninja were patient and awaited his answer.

"Is it okay I go home and think about this?" the pervert finally asked handing Naruto the package back. "Keep it." Naruto said as he made no move to take the package. "See you tomorrow then. I expect my answer by then."

With that the two ninjas left the closet they had been hiding in where they had the discussing with Issei.

After leaving the janitor's closet, they slowly made their way out of the school and turned their feet's to automatically walk them to their current base of operation.

"I still think we should have erased his memories." Ino finally said, breaking the silence.

"That may be. But I saw that it would be better to have more eyes on the case, then just out team." Naruto explained. Ino gave him an angry look clearly not buying it.

"There is a countless number of ninjas around the globe that is trying to find info on the `special cases` around the world. So far we have the most answers because we have Raynare as prisoner.

And the villages are each bringing their own interrogator for the questioning later today."

The Yamanaka stepped in front of Naruto forcing him to come to a halt and looked him straight in the eyes. "So why? Know that you are hiding something and I want to know what." Naruto didn´t answer at first and only kept looking into her eyes.

"Not here. I will explain when we are outside the city." Naruto stated simply. Ino accepted.

When they finally left the city limit, he explained. "There is something sealed within him, I don´t know what it is, but it is powerful."

"So the reason you didn´t want his memory wiped is so you could keep an eye on him?"

"Yes."

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"There you are we have been waiting for you." Captain Yamato said as soon as the two blonds stepped into the house. "Ibiki has arrived."

"Ibiki?" Naruto asked remembering the proctor from the first test of the chunin exam.

"Naruto, Ino come in here. I would like to talk to you." The guest called out from the living room. When they stepped in, they saw that Ibiki was sitting at the dinner table with two other ninjas at his side, and by their outfits one was from the land of lightning and the from land of water.

On the other side of the table was sitting Yamato with Sakura and Shikamaru by his side.

"Now, Naruto. Please take a seat." Ibiki gestured to the empty seat next to Sakura and the ninja from the land of lightning. As he sat down, Ino chose to lean up against the wall behind him. He also took the chance to look at the former proctor.

Ibiki looked almost exactly the same from the day they first met. With the only difference being a new small scar that reached from his nose down to his right cheek, and the ring finger on his left hand was missing.

"I want you to tell us everything that happened that night, no details left outside." Ibiki ordered sternly.

So Naruto started the story behind how the unconscious girl with bird wings, ended tied up in their basement.

"You should not have intervened." The cloud ninja said as soon as Naruto was done telling his tale. "You risked our exposure when you intervened and what is more, now this kid know that you are capable of these things, and you even said that you would explain what it was." His voice grew more and more stern as he kept going "what exactly were you thinking?" Naruto was taken aback by how cold the tone got, but it only took a moment before Naruto regained his composure.

"Are you telling me, that I should just have let him die?" Naruto asked back, his tone was icy cold with a hint of anger in it. "Let me tell you something, back in the Hidden Leaf we have a saying: one who abandons his orders is trash, but one who abandons his friends is worse than trash."

"There is more to his isn't there?" the mist ninja injected, preventing the argument from becoming more violent. Naruto shot one last look at the cloud ninja before answering.

"There is. While I was in the school, I noticed that one of the "special ones" had taken a notice to Issei and when this new one attacked him, I drew the conclusion that there is indeed something about him. And it was solidified when I and Ino talked with him earlier this day." That is when a confident smile grazed his face "turns out I was right, me and Kurama believe there is a creature sealed inside Issei." That got a reaction out of all the ninjas at the table, mostly surprise.

"You sure?" the cloud nin asked.

"I have the most experience on the subject. And yes I am sure." The blond clarified before he pulled a piece of paper. "And while I was at it, I took the liberty of taking a sample of Gremory´s power when I ´´bumped´´ into her earlier this day." ignoring the surprised look the rest of his team was giving him and focused on the three interrogators which had not given any sine of emotion. "I have not yet taken a look at it, but we might find something quiet surprising."

"Wow you surprise us Naruto" Sakura said astonished "you usually don't think that far ahead."

"I didn't. I just came up with it when I came across her and Akeno." The replied

"And like that, you went back to being a knucklehead." Shikamaru joked, resulting in some smiles and a deep huff from Naruto, but it was clearly in the joking manner.

Ibiki shoot a glance at Yamato silently asking about something. The conversation between the two was short, but it was enough and Ibiki rose from his seat.

"Very well then, let us take a look at this ''bird lady'' you reported about." The two other shinobi also rose from there seat. "Naruto you will be coming with us." This surprised Naruto and his team.

"Me?"

"Unless there is ramen in this house with fishcake topping, then no." this got Naruto's attention. He absolutely hated when people said his name meant fishcake.

Sure ramen is good and all, but his name was still meant maelstrom Kami dammit.

Silently cursing under his breath as he followed Ibiki. Only to walk into his back when the interrogator abruptly halted.

"Yamato. Use these. Just in case she is uncooperative." He then handed Yamato a small piles of paper. With only a glance, Naruto could tell that these were silence seals.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"Are you curtain of what you saw?" the arch Bishop asked.

"No question, arch bishop. When we had taken out the stray devil, we tried to pursue them, but they were too quick for us to catch them." The exorcist explained shamefully while bowing her head.

"God does not blame you. Anyone can make mistakes, even you are not whiteout faults." The arch bishop tried to reassure his subordinate. But he knew it was without success. The exorcist then suddenly shot up on her two legs. "I will start a search to track down these heathens, and then I will-."

"No" the bishop sated simply bringing the girls rambling to a halt. She look surprised by her orders.

"But sir-." She tried to reason. But the bishop would have none of it.

"I will forward this information to the higher authorities, and let them decide on the next course of actions. You have done you part, take a rest." He said, but his tone clearly said that she was no longer involved in this affair.

She silently glared at her higher officer before she complied "very well arch bishop. I will take my leave. May god watch over you."

"You as well"

The Bishop watched in silence and the exorcist rose from her position and made her way towards the exit. It was first when he heard the echo of the door shutting that he turned towards the more restricted inner section Vatican.

He walked in silence with the only sound coming from him being the echo of the footsteps. Even the other bishops or high ranking exorcists that he passed did not seem to like to interrupt his thinking and so gave him a rough two meter radius of free space around him.

He only stopped momentarily outside a heavy oak door, to compose himself before stepping inside. Here he was greeted by the pope himself with two exorcist and a messenger angel.

He apparently waked in on a meeting, and neither of the two exorcists seem to be happy with his sudden entrance. But the other two seemed to almost welcome his sudden appearance.

"I'm terribly sorry for interrupting. But I bring news."

"Very well then let's hear it." The angel said, her voice was like heavens music.

"It happened again just like the one outside Rome. Someone beat us to the punch."

"any details?

"none"

"then I thank you, you may leave." The arch bishop said nothing as he turned around and left without a word. It was first when the door shut that the four occupants turned their attention back to each other.

"this can't continue, this is the third time this week." One of the Exorcists exclaimed angrily "are the devils of the fallen one making a move into our territory?"

The pope sent the exorcist a cold stare that shut him quickly, before turning his attention to the angel.

"Any news on these events you can tell us." he asked quietly.

Only for her to sigh.

"I'm afraid it is not much, but so far we have determined it not to be fallen. The devils are not out of the picture yet, but they seem unlikely."

The second exorcist decided to give his own thought and asked "so you have no idea?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Well that is just fucking great." The first exorcist exclaimed for a second time earning him a cold look from both the angel and his companion for his choice of words "not only is someone stealing our jobs, but they are also leaving us in the dark."

"Not completely." And the room fell eerily silent as the pope finally spoke. He was an elderly frail man. But his wisdom was way beyond his years, and his tone held so much authority that even the arch angels shut up when he spoke. There were even a few cases where Michael had asked him for advice.

"It´s not?" the second exorcist asked.

"no." he glanced around the occupants in the room "after what you have just told me, and the reports on the `strangers` they do not seem to use any ability that can be categorized with a religion. In fact I have come to believe we are dealing with humans."

 **Sorry I have not been around for a long time but i have had a writers block.**

 **but i pulled trough.**

 **i also have a lot of thing going on so writing is a secondary objective.**

 **ps. I have no indentions of letting there be a half year before the next chapter**

 **PPS. and thanks for being patient.**


	6. the pieces are in position

Raynare was in a very uncomfortable situation.

When she had woken up, she did so in panic. She had been captured and when she realized what kind of situation she was in, she had immediately tried to escape.

But that had been several hours ago when she had woken up. But now she had almost given up on trying to flee as she had not been able to even make her bindings budge. She had actually no idea how long she had been sitting here. She was currently tied and gaged to some metal pipes next to a wall, making leaning somewhat uncomfortable. And the room she was in was both cold and dark with absolutely nothing to indicate what time of day it was, it might actually be that it was in the middle of the night when she had woken up, for all she knew.

Well at least her captors had been nice enough to wrap her up in a thick cloak so she did not get too cold.

But when you have been sitting immobile for a duration of some hours, even with the cloak you will get cold.

" _How could I be so stupid to underestimate him?"_ Raynare scolded herself _"I should have seen that he was experienced, by just looking at the stance he took when I encountered him. And how the hell did we miss him when we took a sweep over the town?"_

A sound caught her attention. There were a few of people stomping on the floor above her and a few fain voices were heard. But she was unable to understand what there was talked about. But if she could make a guess, it was her.

" _So who have I been captured by, the angels or the devils?_

 _Now I think about it, the blond one who bested me does look like one of the house of Phoenix. But then again angels are renowned for being blond."_ Raynare shook her head as she denied her thought. _"No, he is neither an angel nor a devil, I would have sensed it if he was either."_

Suddenly the door swung open allowing bright light to flood the room and momentarily blinding the fallen angel. When her sight returned and she got a look at who had entered the room. The first one, she recognised easily; the blond kid that had bested her in combat.

But she had never seen the two other men which stood behind the blond, probably some subordinates she assumed.

"So this is her?"

Surprised by the sudden voice to her left, she turned her head so fast to the source of the voice, that if she was human she may have broken the neck. The person Raynare found herself looking at reminded her of Dohnaseek, with the heavy coat and the way he was standing. But this one had a way scarier wipe to him, then even Kokabiel could even hope to muster. But it was clear that he was still inferior to the warmongering fallen angel of the Grigory in sheer power.

"now…" the one with the trench coat leaned down towards her till their faces nearly touched, his voice cold as ice. "we can do this the easy way-" he then pulled out some very thin thread and two knifes before he continued "-or the hard way."

The fallen angel which had turned her back on the Grigory in the pursuit of power, now very much regretted her decision.

┻━┻ **︵** **ヽ** **(`Д´)** **ﾉ** **︵**

Raynare was awoken from a restless sleep by someone slowly shaking her awake, but her entire body hurt and she just wanted it to stop. But the shaking didn't stop and she was forced to give in and open her eyes.

The first thing she saw was yellow, sun kissed yellow and it seemed so familiar. Her vision was blurry and she could not make out anything ells, as everything ells was just flowing into one heap of confusion and colours.

Then her vision was replaced by sapphire blue, which reminded her of the calm ocean on a nice summer day, and this somehow calmed her down.

"Are you awake?" that voice. Raynare immediately recognised it and fear gripped her heart.

"No, please no more." She begged, her voice hoarse from all the screaming from earlier. She slowly was trying to back away from him, but her entire body was protesting even the slightest movement, making it all the more painful.

"Naruto, make her calm down she is in no state to move around." A feminine voice called out from somewhere, the fallen angel did not know where as it seemed to be from all around her. Then her vision turned completely black, terror took hold even more then before and she fought even harder to free herself.

"Calm down it is over, they are done and they won't hurt you anymore." The blond whispered into her ear, her brain was incapable of understanding what was being said but somehow the body did as she stopped struggling. "They are gone now, it is over." He continued to comfort her as the darkness grew warmer as it grew closer and closer around her.

While the horror from before still haunted her, she somehow found comfort in the arms of an enemy she had tried to kill. The last thing she heard was the female's voice "I told you not to wake her."

Sure she should maybe not have woken up but she had already fallen asleep again, but this time it was a peaceful one.

┻━┻ **︵** **ヽ** **(`Д´)** **ﾉ** **︵**

"So, has Ibiki told you what he got her to say?" Sakura asked Naruto, which shook his head in response. Not slowing down his pace for a mere second.

"Captain Yamato knows, he said he going to tell us when we got back from school. When we left from home, he was still in his bed." The blond said.

"Guys ease on the volume will you? We are approaching the school." Ino cut in as she had both gotten tired of their talk, and because of the increase of locals around them.

"INO!" a voice called, getting the attention of the blond in question and her companions.

"Murayama, Yoko" the sensor-nin immediately called back before turning around to the one in question only to find herself surprised. "Katase, what are you doing here?"

The three other ninjas turned in the direction of where the call had come from and realised why Ino was so surprised. Running down the street were two girls, both of which were part of the kendo club. But the reason for Ino's was surprise was because that Katase actually live on the other side of town.

"What? Surprised to see me?" Katase asked in a disappointed voice and gave her a sad face. Immediately realizing that she may have sounded a bit offensive, the Yamanake immediately apologized.

"I did not mean it like that." The medic-nin tried to explain herself. "You live on the other side of town, I just didn't expect to see you here."

"I know, I know." Katase just waved her off with a huge grin, clearly saying she was kidding, before explaining herself. "The reason why I'm here is because I was visiting Murayama yesterday, when we forgot the time, so I simply decided to stay for the night."

"So where is Yoko?" Sakura asked, she was not as a close friend with these girls as Ino, but she would still consider herself a friend and she was wondering where the girl in question was.

Yoko was a shy girl, she was actually so shy that she made Hinata look like Kiba, when she was in close proximity of Naruto. She was also always seen following Murayama around as the two were childhood friends.

"She is not feeling well and is staying home." The kendo trainee stated simply. Receiving an understanding gesture from the four undercover ninjas

"Hi, Naruto how are you doing." Murayama said in a suggestive tone, as she came very close to his personal space. She had been on a near constant offensive for the last two weeks, trying to seduce him. To no success.

"Hello Murayama. How are you?" Naruto replied with his trademark smile as he tried to make some room between him and the girl.

After Sakura and Shikamaru, had come and told him that they may have accidentally started a hunt for Naruto amongst the girls in the school, to say the least, he was not happy.

So for the last week or so he had been on the evasive with all the girls, Murayama included.

"Very well thank you. Hey I was wondering, I am free later today. Maybe you and I could-"the sudden appearance of Naruto's hand on Murayamas mouth cut her off mid-sentence, earning him an annoyed look from the girl and a surprised one from her friend.

But for the three other ninjas they immediately went on guard. They had known Naruto for a long time, and there were very few things that would make him act like that.

"Shit." Naruto cursed under his breath, everyone present following where his eyes were looking. They were about 100 meters from the main gate to the academy and there was someone standing right in the middle of it. As people were entering the school, they seemed to make a two meter radius around the person. As no one wanted to anger the already pissed of President even further as she already looked like she was about to explode.

The ones whom understood why Naruto had stopped, partially let their guard down as the thread was recognised.

"What is wrong?" Katase asked, wondering why Naruto had stopped.

"I'm going a different route." Was the only answer The Uzumaki gave, giving no explanation what so ever as he turned down one of the side roads and left.

"What was that about?" Murayama asked now that Naruto had let her go of her, while wondering what could have him running down a dark allay. At the same time she was not very happy that he had run off, just as she had planned to ask him out.

"You will figure it out soon enough." Shikamaru stated simply. He, nor the two girls gave any explanation on what had just transpired.

As they approached the main gate, the girl that everyone that had entered the school had tried to avoid locked eyes with the five people. And a chill ran down the back on the two civilians.

Her eyes focused on the undercover team, she asked "Where is Naruto?" her tone was deadly cold comparable to the winters in the land of snow back home.

"Good morning to you too Sona" Shikamaru greeted, barely faced by her anger. Earning shocked looks from the two terrified civilians.

"He took a different route." Sakura explained before she asked "so what has he done this time." After all there was no doubt she was the one, whom would need to confront him about it.

The president of the student council turned her attention to the pink head "The teachers a complaining, he is behind on homework." She then turned her attention to the lazy genius" So are you Shikamaru." Earning her a shrug from the person in question.

"I know. But it is not nearly as bad as with Naruto." And Shikamaru was right. For him, all they were thought in the school were easy. He just wasn't bothered.

Naruto on the other hand, he was never very smart. Everyone back home knew this, but they weren't bothered by it, because if given a mission of any kind he would still pull trough.

But instead of being smart at school, he would excel at anything that required physical activity, even Gaho sensei admitted that Naruto was capable of running him into the ground.

"Just get to class." Sona told them, it was both an order and an advice before she to, left. Leaving the small group behind. Which was when the two girls from the kendo club turned their full attention to the Nara.

"How were you not afraid of her? I almost pissed myself." Katase questioned, terrified by the display.

"Sona Sitri is nothing more than a cute little poppy when compared to my mom." Shikamaru stated before continuing his walk towards the school, ignoring the look of shock and fear from the two girls.

┻━┻ **︵** **ヽ** **(`Д´)** **ﾉ** **︵**

" _Fucking bastard."_ Issei though as he was staring at _the king of Kuoh_. Issei had been in a bad mood ever since he ran into Naruto earlier on the day when he was fleeing from a mob of angry girls, than Naruto had pulled a dirty trick so the girls managed to catch him and his two friends. Now the entire class had been keeping a distance between him and themselves.

But despite that the entire class was keeping their distance to Issei because of his mood. Naruto did not seem to mind the angry look Issei was giving him, at all. But that could be because he was fast asleep, hell the teacher was just letting him sleep, as he had a long time ago give up on making Naruto listen in his class.

" _RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG"_

The teacher fell silent as soon as the clock started to ring, but the class did not, as they immediately started to talk amongst each other and were beginning to pack and leave.

"Remember class, you don't have homework, as we are going on a field trip next week with the rest of the school." The teacher called out loudly so he could be heard over all the noise the class was currently making.

At first Issei didn't do anything, he just watched his class mates leave. It was first when the class was starting to become empty that Issei started to pack his stuff.

"Issei Hyoudou?"

The unexpected voice startled Issei as he shot up in his seat to find out who had called. When he spotted the person in question he immediately gave him a scrawl.

"What do you want Kiba?" Issei asked clearly irritated _"great, here we have the second playboy, when I already have to deal with the other one."_

"I'm here on behalf of the president." Kiba answered calmly giving Issei his well-known smile. But the answer took Issei aback.

"Eh?" was his unintelligent answer.

"I'm here on the behalf of the club." This took Issei aback _"the club? The occult research club? The most famous club in the school?"_ While he was interested, he could not help but to be suspicious. After all, everyone wanted to be part of the club. As of right now there were only four club members and all of them were super popular. But this had spawned a bit of controversy considering that nearly every student in the school had at one point asked to join and were turned down.

"What do you want with me?" Issei asked. Being a bit suspicious

"That is not for me to say." He did not like where this was going.

"Then for who is it?"

"Rias Gremory." Issei only gave him a strange look before he finally realized what Kiba had just said.

"WHAT?" Issei shot up on his feet, it was so sudden that the stool that he had been sitting on toppled over. "What does she want with me?" he demanded to know.

"Again, that is not for me to say." Kiba once again responded giving him a smile that would melt a normal girl's heart. Luckily for Kiba Issei did not notice as he would have undoubtedly have punched him, but instead his mind had wandered off. _"Rias Gremory wants to talk to me? The most beautiful girl in the school wants to talk to me? Does she want me to join the Club or maybe she wants to ask me out, or maybe she has a secret crush on me?"_ No matter how Issei's perverted mind twisted this information it only started to look better and better in his mind.

"Okay give me a minuet to pack then I will be there." Hyoudou's happy tone actually took the prince of Kuoh aback momentarily, but he complied and watched as Issei threw the last of his stuff into his backpack before zipping it closed.

"Let's get going."

"Follow me." Kiba said before leaving the classroom with the pervert following him, neither of them even acknowledging the sleeping King of Kuoh as he kept on snoring unknowing to the fact that the school was over.

The trip towards the old school building was a short one. Issei was grateful that school was over now or it would have started a lot of rumours about him and Kiba, if anyone seen them walking together.

Issei stopped for a moment to take in the details of the old building.

The old school building was located in the back of the school ground, surrounded by trees. Usually, when people saw it for the first time, they normally assume it was abandoned. The reason for this was easy to understand as most of the windows were barred and sealed, making it look either abandoned or haunted.

This only made it all the more fitting for it to be the location of the Occult Research Club

"The president is waiting." Kiba called and in classic gentleman style, opened the front door to let the guest in.

Issei, trying to ignore this could not stop himself to give Kiba a look of displeasure.

When he got inside he immediately notice the difference between the inside and the outside. Compared to the rundown look of the building on the outside, the inside was actually both warm and comfortable. The corridors were illuminated by candles along the walls making the shadows long and lively.

"Come on, it is upstairs." Kiba stated as he ascended the stairs, Issei following closely behind. Kiba led him down the corridor and took a few turns before he and Issei finally arrived at their location.

There were a few things that Issei noticed as soon as he entered the clubroom. The first was the people that already were here but not much more than that, as his eyes were drawn to something completely different.

Rias Gremory had been sitting behind a Victorian desk looking at her queen. Apparently he and Kiba had walked right into some conversation, which had stopped the moment the door was opened and Kiba apologized for interrupting.

Not that Issei noticed this, as his eyes were locked on something far more precious. Rias had a few of the upper buttons on her uniform open, leaving the top of her breasts visible.

" _Now that is something I will be storing in my memory for later use."_ Issei's mind said, as every one in the room faded away.

"Here president, I got him as you asked." Kiba politely addressed his king as he gestured to Issei, before he stepped aside to allow his king to do her thing.

"thank you Kiba." She thanked her knight as she turned her attention to the sacred gear wielder. Looking at Issei, she immediately noticed his eyes were upon her. Following his gaze she came to the realization that a few bottoms in her uniform had popped open without her notice.

Quickly bottoming her shirt she gave Issei a calm look.

Issei was just as everyone ells, to them she was just a piece of meat that you could watch from afar as she was too perfect. It was certainly a better alternative to that she was to someone ells, as of a special person she was nothing more than a trophy which was for decoration to prove his conquest.

"Wow, he sure got hypnotized." Akeno cooed surprise, sure she knew Issei was a pervert that was notorious for peeking into girl's locker room. But Rias only had a few buttons that were open and that had been enough to make him fall into a near trance, which was not broken even as his sight was covered up by her clothing

"You awake?" The devil heiress asked not gaining any response. The whitehaired girl which had almost completely escaped Issei's notice, leaned forward on her place on the crouch and pinched Issei's for not responding to the president, earning her a startled yelp of pain in response.

"That hurt." Issei almost yelled at Konako as he took two steps to his right to make distance between him and her. It was first now he realized who she actually was and was about to comment on it before Rias interrupted him with a fake cough getting his attention back to her.

"Why did you bring me here?" Issei finally asked when he had composed himself and asked the question that had been bothering him ever since the blond bastard had picked him up.

"Please sit down. Then I will answer your question" Rias gestured to the couch opposite of Koneko. Issei's eyes wandered one last time over the room, his gaze resting on Akeno and Koneko respectively for a moment before he sat down.

"Now Issei, I am going to ask you something and I want you to give me an honest answer." like a switch, the redheads tone changed to one of authority that took Issei momentarily by surprise.

"-sure?" he said more like a question then a response, as he did not know where she was going with this.

"What are your thoughts on the supernatural?"

Whatever issei was expecting this was not it. Okay, maybe he should have seen coming.

"Why are you asking me this?" he asked as his mind went back to Yuuma and Naruto, she was a mythical creature and he was a undercover ninja which had saved him from death, and how he had a promise not to expose him and his team.

While his mind was running circles around itself, Rias had left her seat and sat down opposite of Issei and handed him a piece of paper.

"What is this?" the pervert asked as he noticed the paper as he took it. As soon as his eyes got a good look at it he froze.

"Yuuma." He whispered quietly. It felt like an eternity where he just sat and stared at the picture of him and Yuuma. His mind returning to the night were she tried to kill him and he had survived only because Naruto had stepped in.

Then slowly his mind came to a question that had been bothering him ever since that night.

"How do you remember her?" the reason for this was because no one ells seemed to remember her, even Matsuda and Motohama had no memory of her and tried to convince him that it was simply a dream. The only one whom had any memory of her was Naruto and he had simply advised him to stay silent about it while he was looking for answers.

But now the club president seemed to hold the answer he was looking for.

"Her companions did not want to aggravate me and my people." Her answer was, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your people?" this made no sense to Issei and it just sounded wrong. "What the hell are you?"

That was the question that Rias and her peerage had been waiting for.

"Well you see Issei. We- "Rias gestured towards the other people there were present "-are devils." The only human being in the room just sat there and processed this information for a few moment before he finally gave a reaction.

"Devils?" he asked, wanting confirmation that he had heard correct.

Without warning, wings burst forth from everyone's backs to prove their point and Rias continued.

"More precisely, I'm of the house of Gremory." Rias gestured towards herself.

"One of the most powerful houses in the underworld. And all the people in this room are part of my peerage." Rias' wings retracted themselves as everyone ells gave their greetings, but apart from that they continued to stay quiet.

"What do you want with me?" Issei asked scared of what was about to come, his previous encounter with something mystical still fresh in his mind. "Are you going to try and kill me for a second time?"

"No." Rias shook her head, her hair flaring in all directions, before she began to explain herself. "the girl, which attacked you, is what is known as a fallen angel, not a devil. Unfortunately I do not know why she did so."

The last part was a lie, pure and simple. She did not want him to run off and do something stupid.

"But the reason I asked for you to come here, is because I want to know how you survived the encounter." Rias looked him deep in the eyes and he found it impossible to keep quiet, but at the same time he had made a promise to Naruto about secrets. So he settled on the half-truth.

"It was Naruto whom saved me, he is a martial artist and that took her by surprise, then she fled." Issei dearly hoped that she would believe him. She simply kept staring at him for what felt like an eternity before she finally backed down.

"Very well." She understood, but by the tone Issei could make a very easy guess that she did not really believe him.

What followed was an awkward silence.

"Anything ells?" Issei hoped that he could leave. This day had been one huge bombshell, fallen angels, devils and presumably angels as well. Now he just wanted to go home and actually get time to digest this new information, then presumably pretended it never happened.

"I'm going to make some tee" Akeno suddenly chimed in and proceeded to leave the room.

"Please do Akeno." Rias called back.

"And some cookies." Konako added, earning her the attention of the human. But she ignored him and returned to munching on her chocolate. This is when Rias made another fake cough to yet again gain his attention.

"There is one more thing Issei. How does it sound like to become a devil?" sure it was sudden, but her plan to take him into her peerage while he was dying had not worked, so she needed an alternative plan and it was quite frankly a blunt one.

Issei did not know how to react at first as this had just come out of the blue, so he settled on asking for a bit more details.

"I, become a devil? How?" He was actually curious about this.

"It is a simple process, and it won't hurt. The only thing you should know is that if I make you into a devil, then you will become a servant of my house." Rias knew full well that this information was very off-putting to many people, but it was necessary.

"And what will I get out of it?" Issei asked sceptically, as Rias had foreseen it was very distasteful for most human. But this was the moment to lay out the breadcrumbs to lure him in.

"There are many positive things that you get out of become a devil, that includes: magic, increasing your senses as well as your lifespan by a few thousand years." Rias started to list the advantages like it was no big deal. But Issei's eyes only grew wider and wider as she continued to list things off.

"Then there is also the fact that, if you manage to rise through the rank in devil society." This was the game changer that would no doubt have him swear allegiance to her. Sure it was manipulative but a king got to do, what a king got to do.

"Then you will be allowed to have some servants of your own, that can help you with anything you like."

Before, she only had Issei's attention but now she had his full interest.

"Servants of my own?"

Rias gave a shrug "Like I said, only if you manage to rise in devil society." This was the moment that Issei rose from his seat as he could no longer sit still as his imagination was starting to run wild ones again.

"Let's say that I become a high standing devil, does that mean that all my servants have to do anything I tell them to?" he wanted to know as he still could not believe what he was hearing.

"That is right." Rias nodded.

"And they won't mind anything I do to them."

"Yes." Rias confirmed for the last time, then she leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"And the great thing about servants is that you can use them for anything you like."

That was the killing blow and Issei's eyes turned to stars and he began to salivate as he exclaimed.

"You can count me inn."

┻━┻ **︵** **ヽ** **(`Д´)** **ﾉ** **︵**

Stepping into the ninja's current base of operation. Ino immediately noted the absence of one of her friends and asked "Where is Naruto?"

"We don't know, he hasn't arrived home yet." Sakura called out from the couch as she looked up from her homework.

"That is worrying." Ino mumbled to herself, Naruto was usually the first one home as he could not stand being in the school any more then absolutely necessary. _"or maybe he is just at another detention. Especially whit these latest pranks he pulled."_

"ohh, is Ino worried about Naruto." Sakura spoke in a hushed and suggestive tone while she gave Ino a teasing grin, "OR maybe it is something more to it than that?"

"What?"A flushed Ino shot back much harsher then intended "Why the hell would you say that?" but Sakuras smile only got wider with the harshness of her tone. But this is where Shikamaru decided to step in before things would escalated.

"Because you were worried about a ninja that stood toe to toe with a goddess and managed to come out on top. That is not taking into account that he had fought the entire day before with no sleep and then continued to fight until the rise of the following day." this, of course made Ino feel slightly stupid considering that she herself could not last a half day of constant fighting.

"Yea, you are right on that one." She admitted embarrassingly "Where is Yamato then?"

"Buying groceries." Was the simple answer with Shikamaru not looking up from his physics book. Seeing this Ino remembered something and turned to Sakura which had crawled back to her place on the couch "Hey Sakura." ino called and earned the attention of the pink head.

"Tsutsumi is holding a sleep over, she hoped that we could be doing our homework together and watching a few movies, you interested?" Sakura, taken a bit aback quickly composed herself looked down at her book for a few moments before her gaze returned to her friend.

"Sure." She shut the book "we need to pack though."

"Easily done."

Shikamaru simply ignored the two girls as they made themselves ready for a slumber party as he tried to focus on his homework, but to no avail. And as they were about to leave he called on them, stopping them in their tracks. He simply handed them the book he had been sitting with and said.

"Is there any chance that you can take my homework with you?" The lazy Nara asked hopefully, even though he knew the answer.

"You are so lazy." Ino complained before she handed him the book back and poked him harshly in the chest "no you are going to do them yourself. You are in need of this extra input."

The genius muttered his famous catchphrase under his breath as he shut the book and threw it lazily across the room as he returned to the living room.

"I'm a strategist not a nuclear-physicists."

"We will be going. Tell Yamato that we went to a sleepover." The two kunouchi then proceeded to leave.

Lying down on the couch that Sakura had used before, he tried to fall asleep but he could not stop his mind from wandering.

He and his team have been here for a few weeks. Undercover missions sometimes last week or even months, but those are usually when dealing with a form of a stronghold. And here they are undercover in a high school pretending to be students. And they have barely gotten anything out of it. Sure Naruto captured Raynare and she has already been interrogated.

But the fact still stands it was a weird combination of a team for undercover: a unpredictable ball of energy that also doubled as a one man army, a pair of rivals that fell in love with the same guy and both of which were medic's, one being a mind reader and the other a boxer and finally there was him. A lazy genius that barely passed the academy and he would rather lay in the grass and whish he was a cloud.

Shikamaru chuckled to himself. The combination of the team was actually not so strange when taken into consideration that the five hidden villages were still having trouble organizing after the war. Whether it was to the lack of manpower or the distribution of missions across the board, and lastly the village's still ongoing rivalry but on a lesser degree.

Ah well, his team's mission would be over in a month or so then they could return home.

KABOOM

Shikamaru had barely reacted in time by jumping into cover before the room was bombarded by shrapnel. _"OH COME ON, I WAS ON A BRAKE."_ He screamed internally so loud that it was right before the attackers could hear him.

"This is it?" a gruff male voice asked, and even though Shikamaru had no sight of the front door that had been blown off its hinges, he could still pretty clearly tell by the sound of steps that there were three people, one of which was a male.

"You did not have to blow the building apart, Dohnaseek. And yes, this is it." A much younger voice responded.

"Good then let's find her, and get out of here." The last voice said before they began to walk around the building.

" _They are here for Raynare."_ Shikamaru immediately realized as he silently cursed under his breath. The lights had gone out when the door had been blown open, leaving the room in utter darkness. So while a ninja's best friend was the darkness, he was still left vulnerable as his shadow jutsu still required some form of lighting to be useful.

So in this regard Shikamaru could do nothing more then watch as all his ninja gear was in the room that he and Naruto shared on the other side of the building.

Peeking around the corner of the couch he was only capable of spotting two figures in the building because he was trained to be able to see in darkness. One was a young girl wearing a gothic style skirt that made her look more like a doll then a human. The second person was older than the first one and had her back turned to him so he could not make much out, but she was clearly a woman with a curves in all the right places and then she had blue hair.

"Hey, I found her." The male voice called out as a third figure came into view, which forced Shikamaru to hide behind his cover ones more.

"Hey Raynare are you alright?" the elder female asked, more out of curiosity then concern.

"Well, she has sure seen better days" the loli happily stated, _"not friends"_ the Nara concluded by her tone. "We got what we came for. Let us go before they return." Getting an acknowledgment from the other two, they immediately left. Making the rookie mistake of not checking if there was anyone ells in the building to begin with.

Shikamaru did not move an inch until the sound of them was completely gone. When they finally faded away into the night, Shikamaru finally stood up and saw what had happened to the room.

"What a drag."

┻━┻ **︵** **ヽ** **(`Д´)** **ﾉ** **︵**

 **Hi guys, I was planning on releasing this a month ago but I ran into some… difficulties so I was delayed, but here it is hope you like it.**

 **And I'm planning on that the next chapter won't take as long to write.**


	7. the coming battle

"I GIVE UP." Naruto screamed out suddenly as he flung the physic book across the room, startling all the students present. The teacher had to throw himself down to the floor to avoid the flying projectile that passed where he had been moments earlier.

"I HAVE BEEN LOOKING AT THE SAME BLODY PAGE FOR THE LAST HALF HOUR AND IT STILL MAKES NO SENSE." He continued to scream and curse in both frustration and horror as he proceeded to leave the room. No one tried to stop him as they were completely taken aback by his spontaneous explosion, to them Naruto was a lovable idiot which always looked at life with a smile. It was for that reason they were shocked by his outburst, as they had never seen this side of him before.

Summer was approaching and Naruto was probably having it the toughest in the entire school as he had pretty much given up on waiting as he awaited vacation when he would return home to Konoha.

The school was silent as he stormed down the hallways. He pretty surly disturbed every single classroom that he passed by with his stomping and his cursing. When he stepped out into the open air he took a quick glance around himself before he spotted his target and proceeded to quickly make his way across the empty courtyard to get to his destination.

In one of the corners of the courtyard there stood a lonely tree where Naruto laid down and let the leaves prevent the sun from blinding him. He was just lying there, enjoying the gentle touch of the breeze and the sound it made when it came into contact with the leaves, the sound of birds and the warmth of the sun. Sometimes life was just magnificent.

" **You shouldn't let anger get the best of you. The last time you nearly turned your crater of a village into an even bigger one."** Kurama was talking about the time Naruto went berserk when Hinata had almost been killed with her confrontation with Pein.

" _I would hardly compare those two. If I recall correctly that was you taking charge of my body when I lost all control."_

" **No, it wasn't. Well at least not completely."** Naruto stopped momentarily to actually think about this new information.

" _It wasn't? Then what was that?"_ Naruto had a hard time believing that it was anything but the Nine-Tails that caused all the destruction back then.

" **That was you."** Before Naruto could even open his mouth to retort, the fox cut him off. **"No that was poorly worded."** Kurama fell momentarily silent as he came up with a better way to explain it. **"When you lost control, it was more like you became an animal and you were reverted to a more primal state.**

"Eh?" the mighty Kyūbi suddenly got extremely tempted to hit his vessel because of his stupidity.

" **When you went berserk you drew upon my chakra; which I might add was my unrefined chakra with all the hate and anger that came with it. When it entered your body it shut off your sense of reason as well as overriding all your emotions with anger and hate. This resulted in you becoming nothing more than a wild animal. It was still you albeit a more primal version, but still you and not me."**

The blond let his mind wander around this new information before he asked a question that had been bothering him since the beginning of their conversation.

" _So I could actually go berserk again?"_

" **You would need something equivalent to Hinata's near death for that to happen. But do not worry for I can pull you out of your rage it if it comes to that."** It immediately felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest as Naruto heard what his furry friend had just told him.

" _Thanks for that buddy."_ Thanking his friend, he remembered a question he had been meaning to ask for a while, but Kurama had been sleeping the last few days. _"Also how are your siblings?"_

" **Bah, I have hardly spoken to them, but they seem to like being in the free for now. While people still fear them when they see them in the area it in a far lesser degree than it used to be."**

" _That is good to hear."_

" **Heads up, she is approaching."**

"Who?" Naruto opened his eyes and rose from his spot in the grass to get a better overview of his surroundings and that is where he spotted her. The student class president with her subordinates were marching towards him with a steady pace and Naruto felt fear grip his heart.

"YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME!" Naruto loudly announced before he barrelled in a different direction with the Student Council were approaching from.

"COME HERE UZUMAKI!" Sona yelled back as she and the rest of her peerage begun at give chase after the runner.

"NEVER!"

Meanwhile back at the school building, no one was even fazed by the fact that the entire Student Council was out of their classes and were in hot pursuit of the most powerful ninja in generations, all while they were throwing insults at each other while they were running. The reason for this was because ever since Naruto had entered the school he had both ignored school rules and homework, he also had no respect for higher authority and finally he failed to meet to his classes because he just didn't care. This had become so regular that some of the teachers had actually given up on trying to force him to take school more seriously.

But this was something Sona Sitri, the Student President, could not stand for and she had pretty much made it her life goal to make him catch up to classes and stay there. "You have great potential, you should not let it go to waste." She would say, usually followed by "If you don't then you will never get a job and be left on the street."

Naruto had once responded by saying "If it means I can live my life like I want to, than _that_ is a price I'm willing to pay." She had gotten so pissed that she had actually tied him to a chair had had forced him to do homework while she sat next to him ensuring that it was done. After this Naruto usually kept his distance to the of the other members of the Council, but when he was finally found he would usually run as fast as possible with a speed that would make some Olympic runners green with jealousy.

" _I need a way to escape."_ Naruto knew that the Council was on his tail and he needed an escape and fast.

" **I'm not helping you."** There were some moments that Naruto just hated his oversized body pillow, like now, scratch that especially now. That was when he saw it, an escape. He made a sharp turn and grabbed hold on to the roof drain and begun to climb.

"IT'S ILLIGAL TO CLIMB THE SCHOOL WALL!" but Naruto just ignored the screams of rage as he continued his ascend. When he had reached the third floor, he opened the window on his right and jumped in.

He almost immediately lost his balance when he entered the room. Taking a quick look around the room while ignoring the looks of shock, surprise, and a few of anger. The room was a standard classroom with a chalkboard on one side of the wall, which all the students were facing. The reason for his near embarrassing entrance was for the simple reason that he had stepped on top of a book that he had lying on the table and was sent sliding along it with the sudden change of force. The student that sat at the table Naruto had stepped on, was completely taken aback by his sudden entrance and had almost fallen out of her chair. Not giving the student a second look before Naruto turned his attention to the teacher and the rest of the students.

"Hey, sorry for interrupting class, but I'm in a bit of a hurry so don't worry, I know the way out." As fast he had arrived Naruto bailed out the door with no intentions of getting captured and suffer the rest of the day in hell. Everyone in the class room just dumbly stared at the open door where had had left and the class never really returned back to normal after his appearance as well as disappearance.

 **( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)**

"Looks like someone has gotten a nemesis, haven't you Sona." Rias teased her friend before she took a sip from the tea that Akeno had made before she went home.

"Don't even get me started." The purple-eyed girl responded as she moved a rook. The two friends slash rivals were currently playing their favourite competitive game, chess. It had been a while since they had gotten some alone time to enjoy each other's company with how much they have been having on their plates as of late.

"Why so touchy?" Rias continued as she eyed the move Sona had taken before moving a knight to intercept.

"I can't beat him."

"Who?" Rias looked up from the board giving her friend a questioning look. She had expected Sona to start rambling about The King of Kuoh after his latest prank, but now she had no idea where the Sitri was on about.

"Shikamaru." The simple response was but it was enough for Rias to get where Sona was talking about.

"Is he that good?" a surprised redhead asked as she moved a pawn. Sure she knew that Shikamaru was smart ever since word had spread through the school that her friend had invited a boy to her clubroom and at the same time every one else would leave the room. This had of course created some wild rumours, but Sona had just told her that it was a simple chess game.

"Three loses and a single win. I only won because he had to go home."

The next head of Gremory would never admit it later but her mouth hit the floor. "I don't believe you." She refused to believe that her oldest friend, one of the best chess players she knew had lost with such ridicules numbers. The next house of Sitri just sat silently and eyed the board for a few moments before she moved her queen and looked back at Rias.

"If you don't believe me than, let's make a bet." This took Rias aback, her friend was not a person to bet, at all. But she kept quite so she would hear the rest of her proposal. "If you lose a match against Shikamaru, than you will have to do all my paperwork for an entire week." The next heir to the house of Gremory did not know how to respond to this. After all the entire area was under the joint jurisdiction of the house of Gremory and Sitri. The two coming house heads had agreed to share the paperwork that was involved because the amount of paperwork that needed to be handled was more than either of them wanted to deal with. It would be a true nightmare if one had to take the paperwork for both.

"What happens if I win?" Rias questioned. If her childhood friend was willing to add her own load on the redheads already large pile over a bet than there better be a good reward if she won herself.

"Then it is the other way around." She had been expecting this but it was a tempting offer none the less, no paperwork for an entire week. While Rias was not one to brag she would still say she was very good at playing chess if only a bit better than her friend. A smile reached her lips as she made her decision.

"Deal." Sona did not respond as she eyed the board. But while Sona remained silent Rias did not and turned the conversation elsewhere.

"School has been more lively after they arrived hasn't it." After the four students had arrived, the school had been a much livelier place. Each of the four each had wildly different personalities that many wondered how they even got along with each other.

"I am far behind on the book I'm reading because of _his_ antics." Sona's voice was filled with anger as she said this. While many would say that the school had become livelier she would say it had become chaotic. Before, the student would follow the rules and respect authority and she had worked as hard as possible that it would stay that way. But one guy, one blond idiot had managed to ruin what she had spent years to construct in a mere two weeks. All while he had gained a following of student behind him with his attitude. This had resulted in her being unable to throw him out without it resulting in a potentially revolt.

"But you have to admit he has made the school more interesting." Rias tried to counter with a smile only to receive a poisonous look from her friend.

"Don't you dare side with him." Sona's response was Rias had expected.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that." The president of the occult research club apologized.

"You better be." Sona prided herself on being patient, but Naruto had managed to strain it to the absolute limit and the mare mention of his name could make the strain visible. Rias knew this and she also knew that she was not going to like what she would say next.

"I'm considering recruiting Naruto." Rias meekly said. She had barely completed her sentence before the violet-eyed girl responded.

"I highly advise you against that Rias." That response was already expected even before Sona responded.

"I know, but I'm growing desperate." The sister of Lucifer tried to reason. She had gotten word from the underworld that her fiancé is growing evermore impatient at their wedding and is currently trying to persuade his father into pushing the date ever closer.

"There is more to him then what we know. I have even gotten someone too look into where he is from." Sona said as she left the board to find a folder on one of the shelves, it took a few moments before she found what she was looking for and handed it to Rias.

"Vatican? Kyoto?" Rias asked as she took the folder.

"Nowhere."

"Come again?" The redhead asked as she opened the folder, and as she opened it she realized something, the folder only contained a few papers where usually it would contain enough to be equal to a small book.

"There is nothing, no day of birth, no hometown, not even a family." The next head of Sitri went through her findings. As she did Rias took out a paper that contained the entrance paperwork and skimmed it.

"But the papers say th-" she began to say but was quickly cut off.

"They don't match with what I have found. He could be a fallen angel for all we knew." Sona tried to reason with her friend as she just sat silently and looked through the papers in her hands.

"What of his friends?"

"Nothing, just as Naruto, the only difference being that they seem to have no knowledge about the supernatural compared to him." Rias again fell silent as she eyed the papers.

"Please don't tell me you are still considering." the black haired girl asked when the other girl failed to respond.

"No I'm just thinking." She responded. Sona, not convinced tried a different approach.

"You know there is one thing had I find weird above any other." Rias looked back up from the paper with questioned look,

"What is that?"

"I can tell for certain that he knows of the supernatural, but for some reason he chooses to stay outside our affairs. That might be because he has not yet unlocked his magic." This did not have the desire response that Sona had hoped, she was hoping that if he already knew of the supernatural than maybe Rias would have kept her distance, but she did not even look faced by the news.

"He saved Issei." That explains it. Sona leaned closer from her seat, this was a potential source of knowledge on the mysterious blond, so she asked.

"How did he do it?"

"Issei said that he did so with martial art." Sona did not believe that for a second.

Rias finally looked up from the paper as if she come to a decision and said to Sona.

"You know, I think I will just befriend him for now."

" _She has completely lost it."_ Was all that went through her head as she closed her eyes and started to massage her temple,

"Nothing ventured nothing gained." Rias said as if she had read her friends mind.

"I will not let my childhood friend put herself in mortal danger." Sona was growing desperate. Naruto could very much be a thread but her opponent just seemed to dismiss it. _"You really hate the arranged marriage don't you."_

"Besides I'm known as the princess of ruin for a reason so don't worry too much, I can hold my own if he is really an enemy." While she said this Sona could not help to feel that her classmate was out of her league.

And as the chess game commenced, it became clear that Rias made a mistake by accepting the bet.

 **( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)**

"Five bowls of pork ramen."

"Coming right up."

The school was done for the day and Naruto had escaped another detention and damn it felt good. He was currently sitting in a Ramen stand that he found nearly the same day he first arrived in the town. It was a pure blessing, when Naruto had arrived in this world on his mission he thought that he would have to survive several months without the food of the gods. Yet here he was sitting in a still alien world and eating local food and a grate bonus was that it some of the best ramen he had ever tasted, it was just short of beating Ramen Ichiraku but not completely, after all no one could make ramen better than Teuchi and Ayame. But that is beside the point, the point is that after he had first found the Ramen stand he became a regular customer.

The restaurant was nearly identical to the one back home only a bit bigger but that was it. He took a pair of chopsticks from the table and thanked the owner when he placed the dish on the table and Naruto immediately begun to dig in. The dish was empty after only a few seconds. The owner did not give it a second thought as he just continued to prepare a new bowl. Sure he had been shocked the first time when an unknown kid come in and inhaled 20 bowls of ramen but now it happened daily, so he had gotten used to it. Hearing the sound of a customer entering he turned to address them.

"What can I get you, my lady?"

"Some dango please." Recognising the voice Naruto turned to greet it.

"Hey Rias." Naruto happily welcomed the red-haired devil as she entered the restaurant.

"Oh, hey Naruto." She acknowledged as if she did not notice him earlier. Not that Naruto minded it as he asked her what she was doing here.

"What is it normally people do when they walk into a restaurant?" Rias bluntly stated as she sat down next to him.

"Right stupid question." The ninja immediately agreed. But he was curious, after all she was a devil that much he had learned from Raynare.

" **She is probably going to try and make you join her team, no doubt.** Naruto agree with his friend's observation.

"You have made a very dangerous enemy you know." she suddenly told while giving him an innocent smile. Naruto immediately went on guard as he asked.

"Dangerous enemy you say?" the girl smiled as she shifted in her seat, making her breasts jiggle with the movement before she explained what she meant.

"Sona is very dangerous when it comes to people who have no respect for rules and authority. That stunt with the wall climbing isn't going to help that's for sure."

" _So it is Sona we are talking about, bah she doesn't scare me."_ Naruto remarked to himself before he realized what the last part of what she said. "How do you know I climbed the school wall?" as far as he could remember she had not been outside when it happened. Rias just gave him a look that said that he needed to think about it.

"First off, the entire school knows, word travels fast. Second, that was Akeno's table you landed on when you entered through the classroom window." Now Naruto felt a bit stupid as she was right. Than as an afterthought she added "You ruined her book you know."

"I did her a favour." Naruto simply dismissed. Truth be told he did not noticed that it was Akeno's table when he jumped in through the window. Nor had he noticed Rias was there.

" **You are getting sloppy, you know?"** Naruto was about to counter but decided against it as that was when the second bowl of ramen was finished, it only took a few moment before Naruto had ones again downed the entire thing. Rias just looked at him like he had just grown a second head.

"What?" Naruto asked perplexed by her looks.

"I think you are supposed to eat it slowly to enjoy you food." A wide-eyed Rias suggested, surprised by the disappearance of the food that had been placed in front of him moments earlier.

"No need, I have ordered 3 more." The blond dismissed.

"You are not going to be able to eat all that." Rias protested. That was when the owner of the restaurant momentarily entered the conversation.

"When he first came in here he devoured 20 bowls." The girl just fell silent as she shifted between looking the blond and the owner unsure what to make of this, not noticing that her food had also arrived.

"Even my older brother does not eat that much tomato soup. " Rias finally said as she composed herself.

"Sucker." She barely hear Naruto mumble under his breath before beginning to devour his third bowl with a slower pace than before while Rias begun to eat her dango. While it was not her most favourite food she still ate it from time to time.

"So Naruto I have been wondering. Why did you and your friends come to the school? I mean there are a lot of other high schools, so why this one?" Rias was actually quite curious, there are multiple gymnastic schools that Naruto would have benefitted from. Instead he was here, a school where there was hardly any workout.

"Granny Tsunade just dumped me here with my friends. The only explanation she gave is that it would be an educational experience, whatever the hell that means." That was partially true, she had said that to him when he and his team was given the mission. Now he very much regretted the decision on going on this mission. Especially now that he had heard that others from Konoha 12 had been having way more interesting missions. But letting his mind return to the girl sitting beside him he asked her. "So what about you? What is the reason you came to the school. I came here because I was forced to, so why did you come here?"

"My family is one of the main financial backers of the school, so it was a no brainer that I ended up here." Rias had been asked this more than once and the response was always the same mostly because it was true. Her family had been backing the school ever since it was first founded and it had risen to become one of the most prestigious schools in the land. But for some unknown reason Rias continued with her voice full of pride to cover the underlying sadness.

"After all, how else should Rias Gremory rise in the world?"

But Naruto immediately picked up the underlying message. While her family was a powerful one she was not allowed to make her own decision. Normally he would just comment on this, but he instead decided to play the safe card. "Sounds like you family is very rich and uptight."

"That is not even the worst part." She did not even deny it. Her family had always protected her like she was a porcelain doll that couldn't look out for herself. They even went so far that they even thought she was unable to watch out for herself when she got older hence the marriage. It was a political as well as a way to protect both their daughter and their family name. It was only with the help of her brother that she even got all this experience with peerage and politic. Needless to say the relationship between Rias and her parents was partly strained.

"Then what is?"

"Everything." She exclaimed. Just like that she started to talk about family troubles, with Naruto giving her an advice or two or commenting on something. While they never talked about anything important, they still did not seem to be hampered as their conversations just went on and on. Before either of them realized it, they were talking like old friends and telling each other stories of their past as well as their friends and near ones. They went on so long, that it was first when the shop-owner told them that he had to close that they realized they had been sitting there for hours and just talked. Now they were walking down the street while Naruto was telling her about another one of his famous pranks with Rias laughing loudly. "That sure sounds hilarious. You have not even shown this school your full power." Rias commented as she tried to regain her breath.

"It is only waiting to get unleashed." Naruto responded in an evil voice. Before he tried to make a villainous laughter, but that failed horribly when he stopped midway as he spotted what a nearby clock was displaying. Naruto turned back to Rias and excused himself. "That was nice chat we had, but I need to get going. I was planning on taking a dive into the local bathhouse before it got too late." As he was planning to leave he remembered something and turned back to the devil that he had just been speaking with and said. "Also if you need any help with your family affairs, I have already helped other friends with such problems so helping another one won't be too much trouble."

Rias Gremory surprised by his offered nonetheless gladly accepted. "I will keep that in mind, thank you."

As the two parted ways, it slowly dawned on Rias just how easily her guard had been dropped while she had been talking with him. She was supposed to gain information on him, instead she and the blond had just started to talk about nothing in particular and she would admit that she liked it. In fact, this mysterious blond had just as an easy time making her to up to a conversation as some of her childhood friends, if even more so than that. It was weird she had grown up amongst devils of noble birth, nearly all of which could claim their family bloodline stretched back to the dawn of creation itself. Yet here she had met a human, who seemed to understand her situation better than anyone else ever did. She let a smile reach her face at the thought that he had even offered his help with her family matter. She stopped as her mind finally processed the last words he had said before they parted ways.

" _He called me a friend? But we barely know each other."_

 **( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)**

It had been two days since Raynare had been broken out her bindings and a part of the building had been destroyed. As soon as Yamato had returned, he had repaired the damage with his wood style and then had ordered everyone to search for Raynare and her 'friends'.

They had found her the following day at the abandoned church on the southern end of Kuoh. And with this knowledge the ninjas of Konoha had prepared to take on the occupants of the church. The attack would commence later this evening.

Naruto was currently walking towards their base, he had just finished a trip to the bathhouse. His hair was still wet from not drying it up he preferred it when it just dried on its own in the open air.

"NARUTO" Issei screamed the ninjas name in an effort of catching his attention. Naruto already knew someone was behind him, Issei did not actually have to call out his name as the many years of training had allowed Naruto to hear his footsteps before the pervert even came around the corner.

"What is it Ise?" Naruto was in a bit of a hurry and would rather not be late for the coming attack. But when he saw how Issei looked, he knew that it was important. Issei was out of breath and looked pissed while tears flowed from his eyes and that is when he sensed it.

" **He is one of them."**

" _Yeah and he better have a good reason why."_

"They took her." Issei yelled in anger as he looked Naruto straight in the eyes Naruto knew that look that he was receiving, it was a look he had seen in the mirror for many years, a friend was in danger. "They took Asia." Naruto's eyes turned hard as he made a decision.

" _The mission can wait, a friend is in need of me."_

"Tell me everything."


	8. Busted

**Hello.**

 **Shadow here.**

 **sorry i have not updated for a while but there has been a lot around my ears as of late and this chapter was a bit harder to write than i anticipated. Bbut here it is.**

 **also i forgot to mention that i have gotten a Beta "Ryujomaru15** " **that has helped me with spelling mistakes with both this chapter and the last one.**

* * *

"What the hell did you do that for?" Issei exclaimed as he held his throbbing head in pain. Naruto had just suddenly hit him in the back of the head for no apparent reason. Meanwhile Naruto was just giving the pervert a look of pure annoyance.

The two of them were standing at the base of the hill where the abandoned church was located.

"Let me get this straight." Naruto's voice was calm while he was looking into his classmates eyes as he tried to understand the pervert's logic. But while his voice was calm there was still an undertone of anger. "You sold your soul to the devil, quite literally if I might add. Then you proceeded to befriend a _nun,_ a member of the church, the enemy of all devils." Seeing that Issei was not correcting him, he continued. "She was then captured by her own associates and now you are planning to attack their base of operation on your own because your _king-_ " Naruto emphasized as he hoped that the shameless pervert would see just how stupid he was. "Refused to aid you. Now you ask for my help is because you realised that you had no chance of doing this on your own. And to top it off, all of this craziness all happened in a time span of two days."

Issei seemed to finally realise just how stupid his decision had been, he shamefully looked down on his shoes in an effort to avoid Naruto's gaze. Now that Naruto had summarised his last couple days he finally saw just how stupid his choices actually had been.

"You are without a doubt the biggest pervert I have ever met, and that says _a lot."_ Seeing Issei held his head in pain where he had been hit. Naruto got tempted to hit him a second time just for good measure, but decided against it. He instead turned his gaze to the church, which was a mere 50 meters from the two of them. After hearing the entire story Naruto was tempted to just leave Issei to rescue the nun on his own, but he had already promised to help him. Then there was the nun herself, when Issei had told him what kind on people her companions were, he knew she was in with the wrong crowd and needed help.

" **You are way to soft."**

" _Funny coming from a body pillow."_ Naruto retorted with a smirk as he felt the fox's resentment grow as they begun to trade friendly insults.

" **Moron."**

" _Bunny ears."_

"Which way are we going in?" Issei asked, unknowingly breaking up an argument. "I mean we can't just knock on the front door." Naruto being the unpredictable ninja decided to do just that.

"Why not?" not seeing Issei's look of surprise as he just marched to the front door. "That is exactly what we are going to do." Naruto than proceeded kick the large oak door open with a resounding BANG. If no one knew of their arrival before, they certainly did now. Taking a quick sweep of the room as he memorized the layout. The entire church was just one big room with a lot of broken furniture, like benches, pillars and everything between.

" **This looks like a haunted house."**

" _Thanks for that mental image asshole."_ Naruto mentally called back as a chill ran down his back. He really hated ghosts. Taking a deep breath, Naruto marched in with a smile on his face and with a relaxed pasture. But any of this friend they would have seen that he was actually very much aware of his surroundings. That was when the pervert commented.

"Man, this place looks haunting."

Naruto almost punched Hyoudou for unknowingly repeating Kurama's line of thought, and then he saw it. Just at the corner of his eye he saw a movement in the shadows and years of reflex took over. It was like time slowed down as he grabbed hold of his classmates which was just within arm's reach. He then threw both of them down to the floor. And not a moment too soon as a resounding BANG echoed across the room and something flashed where his head had been mere moments before.

"Well, well, well isn't this a surprise?" the culprit announced his presence as he stepped out from the shadow of the pillar he had been hiding behind. "A filthy devil and his heretical friend waling into the house of god." The whitehaired, purple eyed man boasted full of confidence. Naruto whom has gained a lot of experience to read a person both from his past and his experience as a ninja could tell one thing for certain. This whitehaired man was an asshole.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Naruto asked unusually polite as he got back on his feet. But his attacker just gave a wide grin that reminded Naruto of Hidan from the Akatsuki.

"I'm Freed Sellzen a priest and a follower of god." The now Freed introduced himself as he gave both of the intruders a mocking bow. "Remember that name, because it will be of the man which whom is going to kill you." And like flipping a switch the priest's voice just turned psychotic as he pulled out a gun and a sword from inside his coat.

" _They back home will probably be interested in that blade."_ Naruto thought as as he eyed the blade that just seemed to materialize from the handle.

"The thought of tearing apart a filthy devil and eating his flesh piece by piece makes my mouth water." As if he wasn't psychotic enough, he then proceeded to lick his gun. "After that, I will take your boy lover and tire him to a tree than set him of fire." To normal people this thread would have been enough to make them turn tail and flee. But the two boys did not move an inch, but it was not because of courage, rather it was anger.

"LOVER?" the two boys screamed back. Issei got pissed because he was a proud lover of girls and boobs; to say that he was into boys is pure blasphemy. Naruto on the other hand remembered a certain incident from back in the academy between him and his old rival Sasuke. These two boys may have come from different pasts and had different view on a number of subjects. But, they were now in an agreement that did not require words to explain.

This bastard was going to pay.

"I'M GONNA MESS YOU UP SO BAD, THAT YOUR PARENTS WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO RECOGNISE YOU." The two boys simultaneously screamed back. But the priest did not seem to be bothered at all by their rather explosive response; in fact he seemed rather pleased.

"Why so defensive?"

Naruto knew that an argument would lead them nowhere, so instead he asked.

"Tell me where she is." The priest just gave them a clearly fake questioning look as he innocently asked.

"Which one? The dirty loving whore of a sister." Issei grit his teeth and clenched his fists in anger in an effort to repress his anger at the white haired priest for insulting Asia so casually "Or maybe the weak piece of trash that once called herself our boss?" While Issei had no idea whom he was talking about Naruto recalled something Shikamaru had said. _"They are not friends that is for sure."_ Well,Shikamaru was right about that.

Freed on the other hand had just ignored the looks Issei had been throwing at him and casualy pointed at the altar right behind him. "Both of them are in the basement, the entrance is just under this alter we are currently standing on." Freed was so confident in himself that he just straight out told them. But he had clearly underestimated the intruders as Naruto had faced far more powerful foes so he simply gave Issei an order. "Issei, you go ahead. I will deal with this weirdo."

The priest apparently heard them as he widened his stance in an effort to look more intimidating and show that they would not get past him without a fight. "If you think I will let either of you devils get past me, than you are sorely mistaken. I haven't killed anyone for days and I'm itching for some action."

"Either you let us pass or I will force my way through you." Naruto threatens.

" **You are wasting your time."** Naruto knew Kurama was right but he still tried, his attempt was promptly responded with a gun aimed at his head. Reacting before the priest even pulled the trigger Naruto had grabbed hold on Issei and had thrown both of them behind one of the benches to the right. The benches were completely solid with no openings thereby making them perfect covers.

"I have killed hundreds of devils, you think a school kid and a shitty weak devil stand any chance against me?" Naruto heard Freed call out before he fired his gun. The bullet tore through the bench like it was made out of tissue paper and it just barely avoided hitting Naruto in the head.

Naruto, ignoring the fact that he had almost been killed by a stray bullet, put a finger on his lips as a sign for Issei to keep quiet. Issei was speechless as he eyed where the bullet had flown past them, and weakly nodded when he saw Naruto's gesture. Seeing that his message had gotten through. Naruto wrapped a kunai in a slip of paper.

Freed Sellzen had not killed anyone for days and now he had been set on guard duty while the rest of the angels were downstairs. He had become an exorcist so he could fight demons and their followers just for the thrill of doing so. He actually had so much fun doing so that the church had given him the boot. Not long afterwards he had been picked up by the fallen and he had hoped that he could continue to do what he did best.

So him sitting guard over something-o-so-secret-you-can't-know had really pissed him off. Luckily god must have heard his boredom and had decided to give him something to do as a devil and a kid and marched right into the church in an effort to disrupt the angel work. Therefor as of now Freed was grinning like a maniac as he fired a shot through the bench where the devil and the kid were hiding behind. He did not intent to just outright kill them as that would be boring.

Kling.

" _That was fast."_ Freed had just barely reacted in time and blocked the flying knife with his sword. The blade was nothing impressive but the speed which it was thrown was rather unsettling.

"You missed." Freed taunted. These kids were just hiding, so it was not as fun as it could be. He just hoped they would crawl out into the open so he could put a bullet between their eyes.

"It is not the kunai, but what follows." Just as the blond had said that, Freed heard it a very fain hiss. It was as if in slow motion as Freed's eyes locked on to the knife that the teen had thrown earlier. When Freed had blocked the knife, it had had been sent spiralling into the air and had yet to hit the ground.

The knife was still in mid-air but now it was barely a meter from the priest and he could very clearly see what the blond meant. The knife had a small slip of paper wrapped around its hilt and it was starting to catch fire. Freed instantly knew that he had been outwitted and the first thing that came to mind left his mouth.

"Well I'm fucked."

The following explosion, threw him of his feats and he barely managed to right himself before he heard two fast approaching footsteps. The priest while still disoriented by the explosion, raised his gun an opened fire, in vain attempt to try and hit something. But this was without success, as only moments later he felt the pain which only men can ever feel, as a boot promptly made contact his crown jewels.

"Eeeep."

A weak whimper left the priest as he fell to the floor while clutching to his small Jesus and completely ignored the two boys. This ultimately lead to his downfall as a second even more powerful kick followed, knocking the poor bastard out cold.

"That was for calling us gay." Issei exclaimed proudly as he stood over the unconscious priest. "I am a true lover of the female body, I enjoy observing them every day and one day I will have a harem of big busty beautiful women." At this time Issei had started to tear up. "You may call yourself a priest, but you are worse than any demon by claiming that I don't like women. My dream is to be a Harem King and you are not going to stop me."

" **This is so wrong on so many levels. Your speeches are usually about something way more relatable. He just makes a speech about him having a harem"**

" _Tell me about it."_ Naruto just stood at the side-line while he gave Issei a deadpan look. It had been Issei that had knocked the priest cold while he himself had just played the decoy. While Issei was weak by his standards he could not help but cringe at the force Issei had planted in the priest's private part.

"Issei this way." Naruto broke his classmate out his daydreaming and gestured the where the supposed 'secret entrance' was located. "this way" and just like that he begun to descend the stairs with Issei trying to keep up

"Who was the other girl the bastard was talking about?" Issei asked as he couch up with his companion

"I don't know." Naruto lied as he was more focused on the cellar itself.

Going down the stairs a question came to Naruto's mind. why would a church need a cellar this huge, the stairs were out of simple stone that spiralled as you went along. But the first room the arrived in was just a mere small hallway with five doors, two on each side with a double door at the other end of the room.

Whiteout missing a beat, Issei walked right past the ninja towards the double door where the ceremony was undoubtedly commencing. Naruto, following the pervert only slowed down for a short moment as he glanced at one of the doors to his right before he continued on. And barely in time as his classmate burst trough the double doors calling out at the top of his lungs "ASIA!"

" **Dramatic much? Reminds me of someone else I know."**

Naruto could not help but to let a smile reach his face. Kurama was right, this was exactly what he would have done himself if he had been younger. It only took a short moment before Issei realized he had made a terrible mistake. The room which he had just made his dramatic entrance was filled to the brim with people nearly all of which were wearing some ceremonial cloaks with the only exception being the non-human in the back, which was currently looking at the two guys which just trashed down the door.

Issei just awkwardly just stood there as he tried to comprehend his surrounding as all the occupant of the room just kept looking at him. Naruto, used to this kind of thing from when he was younger just turned his attention to the fallen angels in the back of the room as they were the only ones really considered a thread and that is when he saw her. Naruto nudged the number one pervert in the world before he gestured at a prisoner that that was tied to what looked like a black cross. It did not require a genius to figure out that was whom there were looking for.

Issei immediate recognised her.

"ASIA!" this finally broke everyone out of their surprise as they immediately prepared themselves for a fight, but they did not move from their spot as they awaited for orders. But Naruto just kept still but he did grip on his knife harder.

The girl was unconscious as she almost hangs lifeless from the cross. But the blue haired women on the other hand shot the nun a glance of disgusted before turning her attention to the two boys.

"Pathetic, Freed could not take care of a weak devil and a schoolchild. Deal with them." She then proceeded to turn her attention to the nun completely uninterested in them.

Naruto, ignoring all the people around him equipping their swords and guns but instead took notice of the distinct lack of fallen angels. Shikamaru had given him a description of all the ones he had seen, with only one present, where were the rest of them?

"Issei." Naruto gained the attention of his classmate "Make way directly towards Asia, and do not slow down," grabbing hold of two kunai that slid from his wrist he gave Issei a confident smirk "I will hold then off." And without a second word the ninja rushed all the grunts between them and the priestess.

The followers of the fallen angels, clearly believing that this blond kid would be nothing more than a nuisance decided to simply stand there and let them run straight into their death. The problem with this logic was that they did not factor in that one of them was an S-class ninja.

By the time they finally realised that they had made a terrible mistake, it was too late and Naruto had already ripped through their ranks like a hot knife through butter. When they at last had turned to face their opponent, they had already cut their way through the group; the brown-haired one was already ascending the stairs with the blond one blocking their path. They rushed him. And were promptly met with limited success.

These guys Naruto was fighting were an embarrassment they were not even wort being called genins, these were civilians with no idea of what they were doing as all they did was swiping wildly with their weapons in an effort to hit him. The only real thread with them was their complete and utter lack of care for ether their own good health nor their allies. Not that it id them any good as they essentially just ran to their death and the even managed to injure their commrads while doing so as Naruto seemingly danced around their strikes.

" **You know this reminds me of something."**

"What is that?" Naruto asked his friend as he grabbed hold of the men's wrist and guided the blade in his hand into another ones chest. As he did this he spotted a gun in the corner of his eye and chocked his head to the side just moments before a bullet sipped past him and hit another one square in the face.

The kyuubi No Yoko instead of responding simply shoved him a memory of as battle, more precisely the battle where Madara had first fought the shinobi alliance. The irony was not lost to Naruto as he could very well remember how Madara had fought lone man and effectively fought off an entire army, as in essence this was what Naruto was doing now, only his opponents were much, MUCH weaker.

"No Issei." A weak girls voice cut through the chaos.

" **He is in trouble."** Immediately heeding Kurama's warning, he turned his attention to Issei but he never let the cultists out of corner of his eyes, luckily they were now staying at a distance as they finally seemed to have realised he was too much to handle.

The blue haired fallen angel was apparently way stronger than originally believed as she held Issei in the air by the throat with a single outstretched hand.

But the angels gaze was not focused on Issei but instead on Naruto.

"Well I can see why Raynare was taken by surprise, you are a lot tougher than an ordinary human that is for sure." she said cockily as she looked at Naruto whom did not seem ant bit afraid. But Issei on the other hand while he was still scared of what might happen to him, he still heard what she said and started to wonder just who they were talking about but he did have a sneaking suspicion.

"hey lady, sorry for interrupting your little party, but I'm just helping this guy save his girlfriend, if you could just hand her over then we would be on our way." Naruto once again tried to play diplomatic, not because he believed he could make them change their mind, but rather it was a way to by a few moments as he tried to figure out a plan to save Issei for as of now he was in mortal danger. And it would seem that Asia was waking up.

"Well aren't you cocky. I suggest you run as fast and far as you can before I decide to hunt you down for helping this filthy devil." The angel's voice was dripping with venom that would probably make any man freeze in fear. And Naruto right now was afraid that she was just about to kill the shameless pervert when Asia spoke.

"Let him go." her voice was filled with confidence as she looked straight into the angel's eyes as if she was trying to stare her down. "While he may be a devil he still is a much nicer person then you have, he has been a good friend while you just treat me like a too. So let him go."

While Asia had obviously hoped that the angel would drop Issei it unfortunately had the opposite effect as she burst into laughter. She continued to laugh like a maniac even as she started to gasp for air.

"Person?" the words just barely managed to leave her mouth as she as she was gasping for some much needed air. "this _thing…"_ she gestured towards the demon which now seemed to have his colour returning as her chokehold had weakened allowing him to breathe again. "-lost the right to be called a person some time ago. Now it is not even worthy of being called trash." Looking straight into the younger girls eyes, which now had lost all of their confidence by this show of ruthlessness "you on the other hand will be my ticked back to heaven. You should be grateful for such an honour.

To be sacrificed for an higher being, that is something very few deserve and you are one of the exceptional."

"You are not getting back to heaven with that attitude that is for sure." Naruto cut in. the fallen angel simply looked down on him with distain.

"What are you still doing here insect? Piss of before I squash you." She dismissed him as he was nothing more than an ant underneath her boot. She was actually starting to piss Naruto off with that attitude of hers.

"Listen here lady-" Naruto's patience was running very low and he was seriously beginning to consider more forceful methods, damn exposure and mission failure.

"The name is Kalawarner." She cut him off. Which he promptly ignored.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted. I already beat Raynare and I doubt that you will end much more differently." A large smirk crawled on to her face as if she saw him as nothing more than a joke.

"Please, you took Raynare by surprise, nothing more." Than she fell silent a few moment before her smirk widened, she seemed to not notice that her grip on Issei's throat had weakened so much that it he finally had regained his breath. "But I guess I should thank you, because of you she was, how do I put it, _demoted_ let's just say."

"It was much more than that wasn't it?" Naruto already knew that there was more to it than that.

"Was I that transparent?" she mockingly asked "You are right while you damaged her," she broke in into a psychotic smile "we _broke_ her, and boy was it fun you should have seen it, she was begging for mercy." And as impossible at it seemed completely impossible her smile widened "I was planning on killing her, but it will wait until Dohnaseek has a bit of fun with her."

This actually blew a fuse and Naruto was just about to tap into Nine-tails Chakra mode and beat the living shit out of the blue haired fallen angel but Kurama interrupted him.

" **Wait something is happening with Issei."**

As soon as Kumara pointed it out, Naruto felt it right before the room light up with bright light and was followed by a voice.

 _BOOST, BOOST, BOOST._

 **Boom**.

The room shook from the force of the attack, while Naruto had experienced far more powerful attack, that one should be more than enough to send the fallen angel out of commission.

When Naruto's sight returned he immediately knew what had transpired.

The power that Naruto had sensed inside Issei before now had manifested as a red gauntlet, which Issei had promptly used to send Kalawarner flying across the room. The behind why the power had awoken was no doubt because of anger.

While Kalawarner had not been put out of commission, she had not mover but rather her eyes were locked on the gauntlet, her eyes full of shock.

"Impossible how can a kid possess the boosted gear." She exclaimed both in denial and fear as she came to the realisation that she was overpowered. Naruto just switched between looking at the downed angel and the pervert approaching her as his mind asked _"boosted gear? What is that?"_

" Mittelt, Dohnaseek, come to my aid." The fallen exclaimed in fear as she tried to crawl away from the ever approaching boy that looked like he was about to kill her.

"I'm sorry but they won't be coming." And unexpected voiced announced catching Naruto by surprise, when he saw whom it was he paled and felt cold sweat run down his body.

"Press?" Issei asked surprised, as she had ordered him not to go here, but now she along with the entire peerage was here, armed and ready. Akeno stepped forward wearing a Miko outfit.

"I'm sorry but your friend won't be helping you today." Akeno apologised with a smile that sent shivers down Naruto spine. She then proceeded open her palm and a few black feather fell out of her hand.

" **They seem to have been dealt with."**

Naruto silently agreed as he noticed something. No one was paying attention to him, this is where he would bail, he than silently approached the exit.

"Press, I…" Issei started to explain but was cut of when Rias held up her palm to silence him before she turned to Kiba, "Kiba could you please help the nun?" which Kiba propyl bowed before doing what his master ordered. Rias meanwhile turned back to Issei "we will talk about this when we return to the clubroom." She than turned her attention the las remaining fallen angel "you on the other hand are despicable, not only are you in devil territory, but you went so far as to steal a Sacred Gear but also torture one of your own." Rias' voice turned angrier the longer she spoke "you are less than a stray devil, and therefor you will be removed." The power of destruction was now flared around her.

" _BE GONE"_

Without mercy she unleashing this power upon the fallen angel at only lasted a few moments before any trace of the angel was gone.

The room had fallen silent as darkness had begun to descend upon the room once more after the lightshow Rias had shown. "Here Issei." Kiba said as he handed Asia over to him as she weekly smiled and embraced him.

Rias' eyes stayed locked on Issei as he held the young nun bridal stile for a few moments before she turned her attention to the last person which had been involved in the chaos that had transpired.

"You are not going anywhere Uzumaki." Naruto stopped dead in his tracks just as he was about to leave the room. Looking over his should, he saw the cold look Rias was giving him. He could leave but it would only cause problems down the line.

"Who me?" Naruto asked as he tried to play the innocent, which was promptly med with a deadpan stare from Rias and a smile from Akeno as she shot a glance at the bodies of the fallen exorcists.

"They started it." Naruto tried to excuse himself which only resulted in Akeno starting to laugh.

"Fufufufufu."

Rias did not seem impressed as she crossed her arms under her breast and continued with her deadpan look. "You will be coming with us." And Naruto could not help himself and asked.

"You are not dragging me to hell are you? Because I have plans later today." Rias only gave him a flat look and no response while Akeno seemed to try and hide a big smile at Naruto's so far successful effort to agitate her king.

"You are an unknown factor, not only are you powerful enough to beat a stray exorcist as well as all this." Rias gestured to all of the body's around the room "you also have been hiding in my territory for a while know and I have no idea what faction you belong to. So you are coming with us."

Naruto hesitated for a few moments as he kept his eyes on the devils.

"Can we have this meeting tomorrow, because I'm really tired and,-"Naruto attempt of a rather weak excuse was cut off by the president

"You are not going anywhere Uzumaki, there is no guarantee I will ever see you again if you do." Rias calmly responded.

"Damn, you figured me out." Was the childish response Naruto gave, before immediately composing himself "very well where will we have the talk because…"

"We are going to my clubroom back at the academy." Rias promptly responded before he could finish talking. Then it just got awkwardly silent where they just looked at each other. Man and devils, then the ninja decided to break the ice

"… so? Are we walking?" the look he was responded with was clear enough to understand.

"No. Akeno prepare a portal." Akeno, which up until now along with the rest of the devils had been standing of the side-lines stepped forth and summoned forth a big red circle at her feet which was big enough that it encompassed all of the devils and the nun, Naruto the only exception just eyed the circle warily.

"Don't worry it won't hurt." Rias assured him in an effort to make him step into the teleportation circle, Naruto eyed it for a few short moments before finally stepping into the circle. And then just as an afterthought Rias added "much." Earning her a look from the blond that he did not find it funny.

Just as they were about to vanish, the ninja spotted something in the corner of his eye, hiding in the shadows of the hallway leading upstairs, Naruto in fraction of a second went through 5 different hand signs that any trained ninja could understand. But the message had been send and received.

"1, door, your, right, prisoner."


End file.
